Post Break Up
by Ellen-Thalia
Summary: Elena can't take anymore of Stefan's 'protecting' her so she breakes up with him. 2 months later she runs into Damon and realises she misses him, he needs a favor, what could come of this...? Possible spoilers upto episode 14 Fool Me Once, AU after th
1. Prologue

**Hello all.**

**Well, I felt uber guilty when I got a review for this story a few weeks ago and I realised that it had been over a year since I last updated :( So I was reading through it to refresh the story in my mind before I wrote the next chapter and i saw that I had A LOT of mistakes, so I'm here doing a clean up before I write the next chapter.**

**I'm really sorry for unintended haitus :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Nor do I have any writes to the characters, setting or any other features which may come up in this story, including the 3 Doors Down Song: Here Without You which appears in a future chapter.**

**For anyone who is just now starting this story, I hope you enjoy it and I hope you don't have to deal with any more of my long absences.**

**Please be forgiving of any spelling/punctuation/ grammer mistakes whic have not been corrected, I have dyslexia and it isn't easy for me to pick up on then all the time.**

******So this story takes place a while after episode 14 Fool Me Once (which by the way I loved!) Damon is over Kathrine, forget the bit at the end when the vampire escaped and the bit where Jeremy searches vampires on BING, other than that everything that has happened in the series is okay with the story, it may or my not be important. So all you really need to know is that a lot of evil vampires have come to Mystic Falls scince then and everytime Stefan tells Elena she should stay away from him and that he is going to leave, like he did earliar in the season.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Elena POV

I sat at my desk tapping my nails against my text book and staring at the screen of my laptop, completely unable to focus on homework so I took my journal out of my draw and picked up a pen.

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so frustrated! I mean it was me who found that body and saw the other vampire. I got away without any help from Stefan for once. I'm fine with all the danger and he knows that. But there's a new vampire in town – again. Stefan has broken up with me for my own good – again. He is out hunting him with Damon – again. He says that once they've staked him they're leaving – again._

_I hate it!_

_I can't believe I'm actually thinking this but I wish Stefan was more like Damon. Well, in these situations anyway. Damon isn't afraid to get me involved in vampire stuff because I'm involved already but he always gives me a choice. It's like he cares. I know he cares. When no one else is looking I see it in his face, and then a few seconds later his mask falls back into place, his smirk returns and he goes back to being an ass._

_Why can't Stefan see that I can handle all of this?_

_Well Alaric won't be getting my homework tomorrow._

Just then I heard a familiar whooshing sound at the window. I looked up to see Stefan sitting on the window ledge.

"Did you get him?" I asked already knowing the answer. He nodded, his mouth in a straight line as he wore his usual serious expression, the same one that was on his face whenever we were talking about something even remotely related to his species.

"Yeah we got his little girlfriend too," I practically jumped out of my seat as, the all too familiar voice with a sarcastic edge, was coming from right behind me. "Thanks for warning us about her Elena."

"I told you everything I saw and I only saw one of them. D'you expect me to know every little thing about him?" I snapped back. I'd never admit it but I quite enjoyed the banter Damon and I shared.

"Oh well. It was fun watching a twelve year old girl beating the crap out of Stefan," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and started to get up, I couldn't though because the elder Salvatore was _right_ behind me, so close that I couldn't move my chair (strangely I wasn't uncomfortable with that proximity). I looked at Stefan, sending him a silent call for help.

"Damon? You going to let Elena get up?" it was clear from his voice that this wasn't a question.

"Hmm..." I twisted in my seat so I could see him. His voice was suggestive as he smirked and raised an eyebrow saying, "Am I?"

I rolled my eyes at him, "Move Damon!" I demanded. I couldn't help but think that he looked cute when he put his hands up, stepping back in mock surrender. _Wait! Damon cute?_ I could not believe that I had just thought of _Damon Salvatore,_ the psychopathic, murderous vampire, as cute. I must have been tired.

"Wait can I make a prediction before you start?" the aforementioned psychopath asked with humour clear in his voice. I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Stefan's gonna give me the 'get out' look, Elena will go sit next to him, the two of you will ask each other if you're okay, then start making out and you'll be the perfect teenage couple again. Until another dangerous vampire shows up. You know it's getting really boring. You know what I want?

"We don't care Damon," Stefan interrupted but Damon didn't take any notice of his little brother.

"I want ice cream. Italian ice cream. And I mean _real_ Italian ice cream, not the stuff they just call Italian in this town. So who fancies a trip to Rome?" Stefan and I just stared at him wondering where the hell this had come from. "Nobody? C'mon I'll make it a road trip, that's thing isn't it Elena," he smirked and I rolled my eyes at him before flopping down on my bed.

"Damon!" Stefan yelled. I shot him a warning look, hoping Jeremy still had his headphones on. Stefan looked at his brother with hard eyes and nodded his head slightly in the direction of the window.

"And there's the look," Damon smirked, "Well good luck with the episode repeat. I'm going on vacation. Don't fall asleep Elena," he winked at me and then vanished before I had time to blink.

I sighed, stood and went over to sit by Stefan.

"You okay?" Stefan asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Okay. I'm just glad they're gone," He put his arm around me and I leant against him, "I'm glad you're safe." Stefan leant in and kissed me softly on the lips. Normally I would have kissed him back, but that night I pulled away.

"Stefan stop."

"Why?" he looked both worried and confused.

I sighed, "Because Damon's right. Stefan, every other week there is another vampire, another threat. Every time you come to me and say that I should stay away from you and that as soon as you can get away without suspicion you're leaving. And every time I wonder if it's really going to happen. Then you come back and we're together again. I can't take it."

"Elena, I'm just trying to protect you. It's da-"

"I know the danger Stefan!" I wasn't shouting but I was showing my anger and frustration. "I can't live like this Stefan," I ran a hand through my hair nervously and looked away only to turn and meet his gaze again, "I can't be in a relationship that ends and restarts on a regular basis," I paused and took a deep breath, "I'd rather live without you than always be worrying that I might have to, than have to be ready to say goodbye every other week."

Stefan looked shocked. For a while he just sat there staring. The look on his face almost bought me to tears but I managed to keep a hold of my composure.

"Is this because of what Damon said?" he asked finally, "Because he does-"

"This isn't about Damon. I was already thinking about this." I realised that it was true. In the back of my mind I had been considering this since the last time, maybe even the time before that. "Stefan, I can't be with you anymore. I'd like it if we could stay friends but I understand if you don't want to," I was trying to make this as easy as possible because I really did care about him. Whether or not I loved him – I wasn't sure.

He stared at the floor for what felt like forever. His brow furrowed, deep in thought.

"Okay Elena, I understand," he said with a heartbreaking look in his forest green eyes.

"I'd like to be alone Stefan," He nodded, not meeting my gaze. "I'll see you at school." He nodded again and then he was gone. I collapsed on my bead and stared at the ceiling.

I couldn't understand how I was feeling. I thought I would be upset, and I was just, not as much as I expected. I was confused. I was in shock of what I'd just done. I was scared of how we were going to work out as friends. And I was in serious need of some comfort food so I grabbed my car keys and went to the store to buy a tub of Ben & Jerry's chocolate ice cream.

Damon POV

However fun it was to annoy and bicker with Elena, I knew it was time to leave... as far as they were concerned. I winked at Elena and ran to the big, old oak tree cross the road. I wanted to see if they changed the routine after my little prophesy. They didn't. I was smirking to myself when Elena surprised me.

"Stefan stop," she told him causing me to frown in confusion, that wasn't in the script, what was he doing to her? I wondered. I could hear them clearly but I couldn't see what was going on.

"Why?" my brother asked sounding like the confused idiot he is. Elena's next words surprised me even more.

"Because Damon's right," I'm always right, but I nearly fell out of the tree with the surprise of her admitting it! I would have jumped back over to her yard if it wasn't for the fact that Stefan would hear. "Stefan every other week there's another vampire, another threat..." I under stood then. Whenever I saw Elena after _that_ convocation, I noticed the frustration and annoyance in her posture. Sometimes when I saw the actual convocation I saw her tense as Stefan said to stay away from him. The hurt in her eyes when he said he would leave. When I saw that hurt I felt a wave of emotion hit me on all sides. I didn't know what emotion or why but it came and I hid it beneath my smirk and bickering, which seemed to cheer Elena up slightly as well. I guess that wave was the reason I always gave her the option of being involved when there was a vamp to find. Elena knew the danger; if she was being perfectly honest with herself she'd admit that she has a taste for it. So I always gave her the choice of helping if there was away, that way she didn't feel pushed into anything and Stefan put up a little less of a fight against it. If she was with us then I fought better anyway, if I didn't she could be hurt. The very thought of that for some reason made me feel physically sick.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a car starting. Elena reversed out of her driveway and headed towards the high street. I followed her, keeping to the shadows and level with the driver's seat at all times, until she pulled up outside of the store. She went it and emerged just minutes later carrying a magazine, the evening paper and a tub of chocolate ice cream.

I decided then that I would change my vacation plans. Instead of catching the ferry and then spending a week in Roma, I would compel my way onto a first class flight and go for a weekend. And that's exactly what I did.

Six hours later I was walking through an Italian market place with a backpack, which held a change of clothes and a bottle of my favourite scotch, and an ice cream cone in my hand. I went in to a hotel and walked purposely up to the girl behind the desk.

"Ciao," the girl greeted with a flutter of her eyelashes and a flirtatious smile. With her blond hair and instant need to flirt with me she reminded me of Caroline when I first returned to Mystic Falls, "Mi chimao Stella. Coma ti chiami?"

"Damon," I replied making my American accent more profound so she would speak English. I could speak fluent Italian but in my experience European girls like showing of their knowledge – which is usually very limited – of the English language. "Damon Salvatore. I have your best suit booked," I said with compulsion.

Stella's eyes glazed over for a second before she nodded and handed me a key card.

"Would you like anything sent up for you Senor Salvatore?" I leant forward on the desk so that I was but a few inches from her face.

"You when your shift finishes," I winked and proceeded to my suit. I had a snack for later then I would go to a few clubs and use my many charms on all the exotic beauties.

Stefan POV

I walked home at human pace. Elena's words running through my mind. _'I can't live like this Stefan ... I'd rather live without you than always be worrying that I might have too.'_ I couldn't believe that I'd made Elena so unhappy, just by trying to protect her. I thought about leaving, after all Elena had been the whole reason for me coming home to start with. Then I thought about her wanting to stay friends. I thought about the possibility of more vampires showing up. Damon would most probably follow me and make my life hell, so who would be around to protect her? That settled it; I was staying. I would try and be friends with Elena. I'd be here to protect her if she needed it. And maybe, one day, she would change her mind and we could be together again. But I wouldn't push for that; it was entirely up to her.

I got home and collapsed on my bed. Well at least I was free of Damon for a bit while he's on his quest for ice cream – and the blood of an Italian girl no doubt...

Three days later

Damon POV

I was back in Mystic Fall feeling care free. On my way back to the boarding house I stopped by Elena's and left her present on her bed. Before seeing how my brother was holding up.

I walked through the door, "Stefan?" I called out.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon," he drawled from the living room.

"Well I heard about your break up and decided to cut my trip short and be here for my little brother in his time of need," I said mockingly and, just to freak him out, I went up to him and hugged him - it worked.

"Okay... whatever. So, how many people have Rome lost?" He quickly changed the subject.

"Just one actually. There was this sweet girl who worked on the check in desk in my hotel; she died in a tragic fire that broke out in the office. A few other girls gained some...love bites but they enjoyed it."

"I'm sure," Stefan said turning his back on me.

"Hey, I got you something."

He turned back looking puzzled, "Why?"

"Isn't that how it works?" I asked sarcastically, "Big brother goes off on a trip, brings little brother a present back." I reached into my backpack and pulled out a football with 'I heart Roma' on it and tossed it to him.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So how have you been holding out without Elena?" I asked like the caring brother I am.

"How did you know about that?" Stefan asked suspiciously.

"I overheard," I shrugged.

"You eavesdropped," he corrected.

"Eavesdropped makes it sound so sneaky and deceitful. I prefer overheard."

"Whatever. I'm fine Elena was unhappy with me so we broke up. She wants to stay friends so we will. Now I actually have plans so try not to cause anyone too much misery while occupying yourself.

Elena POV

I got back from Bonnie's and went up to my room. Sitting on my bed was a cool box. I frowned and opened it. Inside there was an ice cream tub with foreign writing on it. On top was a small note cardI picked it up and read it:

_Heard about the break up. This is much better that Ben &Jerry's._

_ -Damon._

_PS. Don't ask how I knew, I know everything ;-)_

"The little eavesdropper," I mumbled with a smile. I took the tub out along with the spoon that was in there and tasted the chocolaty goodness. After a few spoons I put a 'do not touch' label on it and took it down to the freezer. I then got a text from Caroline summoning me as her shopping partner so I got in my car and drove to the outlet to meet her.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it.**

**Please leave a review! :-)**

**Love Thalia x**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, reposting another cleaned up chapter so not really anything to say...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two Months Later

Elena POV

I woke up and something had changed. I couldn't quite place it, but something inside me was different, in a good way. I felt the need to go out and have fun. So I went down stairs and poured a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee thinking of something to do.

"Morning," Jenna mumble sleepily and she went over to the fridge.

"Good morning," I replied with a smile. My aunt did a double take and walked around the island so she could look straight at me.

"You look happier this morning," she noted. I shrugged and filled my mouth with my breakfast. "Any plans for today?"

I swallowed, "Not yet. I'm thinking about calling Bonnie and a few others up and doing something tonight though," I told her.

"Nice. Well don't wait up for me. Alaric called last night and said he had a surprise for me," she smiled.

I raised my eyebrows and returned the smile, "What sort of surprise?" I inquired.

"He wouldn't say anymore than surprise. He sure knows how to keep a girl interested," she told me.

"More than I need to know about my history teacher Aunt Jenna," I laughed as I ate the last spoonful. I put the bowl in the dish washer and said, "I'm going up to get dressed. Don't start daydreaming or you'll hurt yourself," I joked as I left her to make herself something to eat.

I went through my morning routine and then picked the phone up and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" came the voice of my best friend.

"Hey Bonnie, Do you have any plans tonight" I asked.

"No, why?" she asked.

"Well I'm bored so I thought movie and dinner at the grill? You know you, me, Caroline, Matt, Tyler and maybe some others. What d'you say?"

"Sounds good, accept Tyler started being even more of a dick than usual yesterday at football. I'm not sure exactly what he said or did but he and Matt had a huge fight and Mr. Saltzman had to pull Matt off him. Matt Calmed down and then Ty ran at him again. It took Mr. Saltzman and Stefan to tackle the two of them to the ground and stop the fight!" Bonnie informed me.

"Wow! If I'm missing out on so much drama maybe I should rejoin the squad," I laughed along with Bonnie, "Well in that case, let's forget Tyler. Just the four of us. Going out as best friends, just like old times accept now Matt and Caroline are dating," I suggested.

"Sounds fun. Meet at the Movie theatre at 7 yeah?" she asked.

"Cool, so I'll call Matt and you Caroline okay?"

"Okay. See you tonight Elena."

"Later Bonnie." I hung up and then dialled an equally familiar number to invite Matt. He agreed to meet as long as the three of us listened to his opinion on what movie we saw. I laughed and said okay before hanging up. I had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

Bonnie POV

I was surprised when Elena called asking for a night out; since she broke up with Stefan she hasn't really gotten out much. I guess this must mean she's over him. Now to tell Caroline.

"Hey Bonnie. What's up?" she answered the phone.

"You, me, Matt and Elena night out. You up for it?" I asked.

"Yeah sounds fun, but where has this come from? And are you sure Elena will come? I mean she's still not getting out much," I briefly wondered whether Caroline was being the caring friend or trying to get gossip, then I shook my head. Matt had brought out the best in her, when it came to her friends she didn't gossip any more.

"I know Elena's going to be there because it's her idea not mine. She wants to see a movie and then go to the grill," I informed her.

"Well that's a good sign. I'll be at yours for 6:30, or are we meeting before then?"

"We're meeting a 7. So I'll see you later."

"Yeah, later," she hung up.

Caroline was right, this was a good sign. And I had a good feeling about today. Coming from me that had to count for something, right?

Damon POV

I am so bored. I kind of miss Elena being with Stefan. The kissing all the time was annoying but she was here to argue with. Now it's just the two of us and I can't exactly argue with Stefan when we made a deal to try and be brothers, rather than enemies, again. So in conclusion there is absolutely nothing to do once I've fed.

I got in my car and started randomly driving around the town. _There has to be something I can do._ I walked into the bar and ordered a whisky. That history teacher was there, I thought about going over to join him but he still hated me for killing his wife, even if he had helped me and Stefan out a few times over the last month or so, so I just ignored him.

_Ah the joys of eternity, _I thought sarcastically. Well I guess I could embrace the good brotherhood thing. I took out my cell and texted Stefan:

_**Dude, I'm so bored!**_

He replied a couple of minutes later:

_**What do you want me to do about that?**_

_**Pool? Darts? Football? Come on let's do some brotherly bonding. It's not like you've got any homework that you didn't do at college level 30 years ago.**_

_**Fine. Football field, 10 mins**_

I necked back my whisky and went out to the car. I suppose football would pass the time. Maybe I'll be able to get my baby brother to tell me how he honestly feels about not being with Elena. Wait... when did I start sounding like a shrink?

When I got to the field I was early, so I sat down right in the middle and waited. A few minutes later I heard the whoosh of something being thrown through the air at high speed. I put a hand up and caught it easily before standing up and turning.

"Nice try Stefan. Go long?" I threw the ball I had brought back from Rome in the opposite direction of Stefan.

"I'll get you one day," he replied materializing at the other end of the pitch.

"We'll see."

We just threw the ball back and forth between us in, strangely comfortable, silence for a while until I decided to make convocation.

"So what have you been up to all week?" I asked.

"When did my immature brother turn into my father?" Stefan quipped back.

I raised my hands as I said, "I was just asking. And technically I _am_ your guardian so I have a right to know," I mocked with a smirk before throwing the ball shorter so we raced for it smashing into each other in a rough tackle. Both of our hands missed the ball by mere millimetres and we laughed. Something we haven't done together in a long time.

We stood and started throwing again. This time we were closer and looked more human.

"So when are you gonna start telling the truth Stefan?" I asked.

"Well first of all _you_ can't lecture _me_ on telling the truth," came his quick answer.

"Touché," I said, "but I still want an answer."

"Secondly, about what?"

"Elena," it only took hearing her name for him to freeze for a few seconds.

Then he threw the ball back to me, harder this time, "What about her?"

"Throwing the ball hard isn't going to change the subject Stefan. You know what about her. How do you feel about her? About not being with her?" I pressed him returning the ball with even more force than he had.

"I've already told you Damon," he was trying to avoid my questions but I wasn't going to let go that easy.

"The thing is, little brother, I don't believe for one second that you're _fine_" I told him putting air quotes around the word 'fine'. "Talk to me."

He sighed as if contemplating whether or not he would be able to distract me from this - he wouldn't. It was fun watching him squirm under my interrogation, and that was the reason I kept it up. Whether he talked or not I had a pretty good idea of how he felt; he as so easy to read!

"You know how I feel about her Damon. As for us not being together..." he trailed off and stared at the ball in his hands, I guessed he was thinking of what to say. "I'm kind of happy we're not together. I want Elena to be happy, and when we were together she wasn't. If I'm being honest I'd noticed a change in her before she broke up with me. At first I was hoping she would change her mind, but I have to move on. It's selfish of me to want otherwise. And having a convocation this deep with you is creeping me out," he smiled and threw the ball at me again.

We kept playing for a while in a companionable silence until Stefan said he had to do something and we arranged to meet at the grill later.

Elena POV

The four of us were walking into the grill laughing and discussing the film we'd just seen.

"No way! That stunt was so unrealistic!" Matt argued as we sat down.

"So do you guys want the usual drinks?" I asked. They did so I headed over to the bare to order them.

"Two diet cokes, a lemonade and an orange juice please," I ordered politely. Just then elbows wrapped in a familiar leather jacket appeared, leaning on the bar next to me.

"Long time no see," he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice and fought the urge to look up to where it was undoubtedly set on his mouth.

"Long time no suffering," I countered.

He mock gasped. "I see you've maintained the ability to wound me," he sarcastically told me.

I smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I remembered how fun it was to argue with him, "I see you are still capable of annoying me."

"Something I pride myself on," I couldn't help it then.

I turned to him and smiled, "Hello Damon."

"Hello Elena. What force has dragged you here?" he asked with his signature smirk.

"No force. I just felt like a night out. But now," I eyed him and raised an eyebrow, "I'm missing sitting in my room with the window locked."

"And we both know that if you went there now you would take your diary out and write about how happy you are to see me."

"You are so full of yourself," I told him with an eye roll.

He leant down and whispered in my ear, "And you love it," thus earning another eye roll... and a suppressed shiver

"Can I help you Damon?" I asked feigning annoyance.

"No, not really. I just saw you standing here for the first time in months and thought I'd come over for a chat," he said matter of factly.

"Don't you have to go find some new way of making Stefan's life hell?" I asked hoping he wouldn't take that advice.

"No," he was being serious now, "actually we're having ago at the whole brothers thing. We're trying to get along."

I could tell he was telling the truth so my face spread in a genuine smile. "Good, I could tell from the way you both talked about the past that you used to be so close. It would be nice to see you like that."

He smiled at me for all of a second before it morphed back to his usual smirk and he shrugged as if he couldn't care less.

The girl behind the bar had finished gathering our drinks and asked if I wanted a tray to carry them to the table.

I was about to say yes but Damon beet me to it, "No need, I'll help her with them," he picked up the cokes before I could argue so I got the other two glasses and we walked back to the table together in silence.

"Well, look who it is," Bonnie greeted Damon with disgust.

"Ah, the beautiful Bonnie Bennett," he replied in the charmer's voice he had used when I first met him.

"Demon Salvatore," she replied.

"I haven't been called that in a long time," he smirked. "How are you?"

"I was fine. Then I saw you."

I thought it best to interrupt, "Damon, maybe you should go before Bonnie does something she regrets," I warned him.

"I won't regret it Elena," Bonnie promised. To Caroline and Matt it probably sounded like an idle threat but the three of us knew what Bonnie was capable of doing and I knew that she blamed Damon for her Grams' death.

"Damon go inflict misery on someone else will you?" I told him.

Naturally he ignored me and turned his attention to Caroline and Matt, "Caroline, Caroline's boyfriend."

"Go away Damon. We don't want to have to look at you," Caroline spat at him. This was turning into a Damon bashing session.

"There was a time when you couldn't take your eyes off me Caroline. I bet Max over here doesn't have the same effect on you," Damon smirked.

I could feel the anger radiating off my friends so I made another attempt at getting rid of him. "Damon! You're sounding very much like a jealous ex boyfriend at the moment, so unless you want me to exaggerate that into Stefan's ear so he can use it against you for the rest of your life, leave!"

Although he and I both knew that my threat didn't worry him in the slightest, Damon finally got the message, put the glasses down, and turned back to me. "I'm not too worried about that," he winked. Then his face went serious, "I need to talk to you, can you come by the house later? Please?" Adding the 'please' on the end was his way of letting me know it was important.

"If I feel like talking to you I might," I blinked slowly after I said that and he understood my silent agreement. He walked away and I sat down next to Bonnie, putting her drink in front of her and sipping my own.

"You're not actually going are you?" Caroline asked as if I was insane.

"Yeah, from what I've seen you shouldn't be near him," Matt put in.

"You're not interested in that ass are you Elena?" Bonnie asked suspiciously.

"Whoa guys! Calm down," I told them, throwing my hands up to ward them off. "I'm not interested in Damon like that, don't worry. I know Damon better than all of you put together," I flashed Bonnie a _that-includes-you_ look, "and from the way he was talking it's either something to do with Stefan or he's up to something. Either way I want to know what's going on. I'll be fine."

"Just be careful Elena," Caroline requested after a pause. Matt squeezed her shoulder slightly in a comforting way. I smiled at them and ignored the suspicious look Bonnie was giving me.

"Speaking of Stefan," Matt said nodding towards the door.

Stefan walked in and went over to sit by his brother. Damon said something to him; I imagine it was something along the lines of _'I just had a nice chat with Elena and her friends'_ because Stefan looked over at us. I gave him a small smile and put up my hand in a wave. He nodded and turned back to Damon.

I turned back to the sound of Matt's voice," Well you girls were right; she's officially over him."

"She's right here you know," I said referring to myself in the third person. "What are you talking about?"

"When you invited us all out we wondered if that meant you were over Stefan," Bonnie explained as Caroline nodded her agreement.

"I told them that you might just have wanted to get out of the house but you just proved them right," Matt informed me.

"And how did I do that?"

"You gave him the exact same look you gave me on the first day of school."

I looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in the wooden table as I prayed for someone to break the awkward silence that had been created.

"So, what do you guys say to getting a burger each and a plate of curly fries to share?" Caroline suggested. I sent her a thank you look as we all agreed and she smiled in return.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

**Love Thalia x**


	3. Chapter 2

**New Chapter 3.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elena POV

I drove up to the boarding house wondering what could be up that would make Damon ask me to come. It couldn't be anything good. I stepped up to the door and pulled on the string of the bell to announce my presence. Stefan opened the door and did a double take.

"Elena, hi. What are you doing here?" he asked. Then his face went from confusion to realisation and worry, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Damon asked me to come. He said, well didn't actually say because Caroline and Matt were there, but he made it sound important. Can I come in?"

Before Stefan come answer or let me in Damon's head appeared over his brother's shoulder. "Elena, thanks for coming. Come on in to the living room. You to Stefan, it involves you as well," although his voice had the usual care free tone the sarcastic edge and his smirk was gone. _This really is serious._

Stefan stepped back and pulled the door open wider to let me in. I quietly thanked him and followed the brothers into the living room. I sat in the arm chair and Stefan on the couch while Damon stood in front of us.

"Damon, what's going on?" Stefan asked as he too sensed the seriousness.

"I was in the woods earlier, deep in the woods where it's really thick and there's no clearing or trails so no one goes out there. I found a body," _oh, no_ I thought knowing what he was getting at. "It was torn up pretty bad; even I almost believed it was an animal attack. But it was definitely a vampire."

Stefan brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking for a second, "Could you tell anything about them? From the body," he asked his brother.

"That they're not new at this, they know how to cover their tracks and god they're smart," Damon answered, he sounded a little impressed when he said the last part.

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"Because with the body were a bag of clothes, papers, money and a passport. Anyone who knew that guy probably thinks he ran away and there's nothing to say otherwise," he explained.

"So you know who the person is?"

"They weren't from round here Elena. They were from a town a couple of miles away. Also suggest they're smart. If they're gonna kill they choose carefully from somewhere where no suspicion will land on them."

"So how do you know that the vamp is here? They could be closer to this town and just dumped the body farther away from them," Stefan suggested.

"Well yeah, they could've I thought about that too. But the way they made it look like a runaway and dumped the body where nobody would ever be to find it. It means they're too smart to take someone from close by. They've probably either been here before or have been around here for a while to know where the best dump site is," Damon sounded like an expert, psycho analyzing everything, if we weren't talking about a dead body and a vampire I would have laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Damon?" Stefan asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"Because I found the body between playing football with you and seeing Elena at the Grill, which is hardly the place to discuss this is it?" he said as if it was obvious, "How smart this guy, or girl, is means two things: he's probably not gonna be a problem for us. We're not gonna get exposed because of them and we don't own the town so we can't really stake him, we just want to let him know we're here and that there are people who know about us around. Second he's gonna be hard to find," Damon informed us. It sounded liked he thought a lot about all this, which was unusual for him.

"So why'd Elena have to be here?" Stefan asked, "You could have just whispered that we have company to her so she knows to be careful. Why'd she have to get all the details?"

"She is still in the room you know," I pointed out. I really hate it when people talk about me like I'm not even there. I looked back at Damon, "You said they would be hard to find. You want me to use the watch right?"

"You see Stefan, this is why you needed to go back to school. To spend time with intelligent young ladies who don't miss the obvious like you do," Damon said pushing his brother back in his seat in a playful way.

Stefan ignored him. "Elena, you don't have to do this. We can find him another way," he told me and then turned to his brother. "Damon we can't be anywhere near when she's using the watch so you're going to send her, unprotected, to go looking for a vampire!"

I sighed at his over protectiveness. "You're talking like I'm not here again." I was about to reassure Stefan but Damon beat me to it.

"I'm asking Elena to do a favour if she _wants to_. Elena it's your choice," he added turning back to me.

"Stefan it's okay. I'll do it, I want to help," I told him and then to both of them, "I'll do it tomorrow. I'll call so you can make sure you're both here when I start and then tell you when I find them."

As Damon nodded in agreement Stefan got up, "Wait a second," he told me and went up stairs and came back to my side in, literally, a second. In his hand was the necklace I had given back to him the day after we broke up, "Where it again Elena. To protect you."

I smiled at him, "I don't need it." He was about to protest but I turned to Damon and said, "Damon, compel me to do something."

He raised an eyebrow, "To do what?"

"Anything, it doesn't matter,"

Damon looked at my neck, obviously looking for another necklace I could be wearing. When he found none he invaded my person space, just like he used to do on a daily basis. He smirked and then looked me in the eye, "Kiss me," he commanded. I brought my hand up and slapped him.

"Okay, so you put vervain in your food or something?" Damon asked me rubbing his cheek, although we both knew that a slap from me didn't hurt him one bit.

"Nope. The one thing I always where is my watch," I explained. "I kept the box of vervain you gave me, Stefan. I have some in more or less all of my jewellery. You don't have to worry."

"Well..." Stefan started hesitantly. "Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure Stefan. I want to do this, don't worry," I headed for the door. Just before I left I turned and said, "I'll call you tomorrow," to neither brother in particular. Then I walked out of the big house and drove home. I was gonna need a lot of sleep if I was going on this hunt tomorrow.

Damon POV

I watched Elena drive away, wishing that she hadn't been wearing that damn vervain. I felt Stefan's presence behind me and turned.

"I know this is hard for you, but answer me honestly," he started. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at him expectantly. "Is there any other way to find this vampire?"

"Of course there is, two other ways. We could have set a trap or we could do what the Sherriff tried to do with us and track down someone who only comes out at night. But both of them ways are very unlikely to work and could take months." I told him. I sighed heavily, dropped my arms to hang by my sides and walked closer to him. "Look, I know you don't want Elena involved but this is her choice. She's keeping our secret we can't just forget about her. Besides, this time we need help. If Elena had said no then I wouldn't have forced her. If there's a problem we can be there in seconds. So stop worrying or you'll drive me and Elena insane." With that I went up to my bedroom and slept.

The next morning I woke up and went through my normal routine. I went out, fed, erased, went home, showered, and ate. By the time I was done Stefan had finished his own routine of bunny catching and cereal and he was sitting opposite me, staring at his cell phone which he had placed on the table between us.

"You know you can stare at it all you want, it isn't gonna make her call any faster," I told him, amused. He ignored me and continued to bore into the small device. I sighed at him, "A watched phone never rings."

After a few minutes my own cell phone started to ring. I took it out of my pocket and read the name.

"Hello Elena," I answered, extending the 'O'.

"Hey, I've got the watch and am walking out of my door with it right now" she told me. "Any idea how long this is gonna take?"

"It could be an hour, it could be all day. It depends on how close to the vamp you are. Why d'you ask? Got a hot date?" I teased as I hear the scratch and click of the compass needle spinning.

"That's none of your business," she replied mysteriously.

"Ooo, intriguing," I practically heard her eyes roll through the phone. "So which way is it pointing at the minute?"

"East."

"Well at least it's not pointing to us, that means that he's probably closer to you than we are. You might make the date after all," I saw Stefan get up and move around the kitchen, clearing up. I could tell he wasn't comfortable with the date talk.

Elena laughed a little on the other end of the phone, "Well if I stay on the phone to you all the while I'm searching I'm gonna get a huge phone bill. So I'll call you when I find them."

"Okay and Elena. If that thing leads you to the edge of the woods, don't go in there," I told her not knowing how far her bravery stretched.

"Damon, I may have spent most of my time with vampires up until a few months ago but I don't have a death wish," she answered slightly annoyed.

"Just checking. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye," and with that she hung up.

"Stefan, you know we were just joking around with the date thing right?"

"Yeah," he answered as if he didn't care; he wasn't fooling me for a second though.

"Fine, be in denial. I'm getting a drink."

Elena POV

I had been walking around following the stupid compass-watch thing for an hour and fifty-six minutes and I was getting bored with it.

"Stupid thing," I mumbled under my breath. I looked up to cross the road and caught my breath. I didn't need to look at the watch to know that it was telling me to cross the road and walk into the park.

I closed the watch, slipped it into my pocket and I walked past some kids on bikes and old women walking her dogs. I sat down at the vacant end of a park bench and started talking.

"Experienced, clever, knows how to cover their tracks," I listed looking straight ahead and not at the person I was talking too. In a lower voice I carried on, "Vampire, keeping a low profile. You fit the bill."

"What I don't get a hello? Where are your manners Elena. You'd think that as you're dating a 19th century guy, who was brought up in a society where manners were the most important thing to have, you would be a bit more polite," she feigned disappointment. I found that I was comfortable with her joking, and generally being in her company was as easy as with the Salvatores, despite the fact that she had once kidnapped me.

"Was, dating. Allow me to amend," I told her with a smile, "Hi Anna, I didn't expect to see you here again. How long have you been back?"

"Why, thank you for asking. I've been here and staying at the B&B for two days. I was going to pop by the Salvatore Boarding house to see your friends later today actually," she replied with a bright smile. We looked at each other for a few seconds and then burst out laughing.

When we got over the laughter I asked, "How's your Mom?"

"She's doing good. I'll explain when we're with Stefan and Damon," she said making me wonder what had gone on. "You don't seem to surprised to see me Elena. And what was all that experienced and clever stuff about?"

"Damon found a body with clothes, passport and money in the forest yesterday. He described the way the vampire who killed that person to be experienced and smart," I took the watch out of my pocket, "he asked me to track down the vamp," I explained.

"Right. Just so you don't judge me, I don't make a habit of killing. I'd been travelling for days without any food or blood so I needed a whole human. Normally I'm a feed and erase girl."

"Right. Good to know," was all I could think to say.

"So, can I get a ride to the house with you?" she asked. She looked at me with interest, like she couldn't decide what my answer would be.

"I'd say yes, but I don't have my car with me. So if you want you can come back to mine and get it, or you could get there, your way and save a lot of time," I offered.

"I don't really want to show up on my own as you've been sent to find me anyway. But I don't want to risk Jeremy seeing me at your house. So how about we take a long walk?"

"Suits me," I shrugged standing up.

Anna stood as well and asked, "So you and Stefan broke up?"

"Yeah, two months ago," I told her not sure whether or not she would ask questions.

"What happened?"

"Well, I'm guessing word got out among the vamps that the tomb had been opened and your mom had got out. So quite regularly someone would show up, kill a few people and try to get to the tomb. Every time they did Stefan would get all over protective of me. It was driving me insane and I couldn't take it. So I broke up with him," I explained.

"Well, I'm sorry it didn't work out," she told me. I gave her a small smile and she changed the subject. "So what about Damon? How did he cope with finding out about Katherine?"

I sighed as I remembered watching Damon going though all his pain. "At first he was hurt. Really hurt. He wouldn't leave the house for anything, not even for blood. Stefan had to steal blood from the hospital to keep him alive and he didn't even touch it until he was so weak he could barely move. Then he was angry. He went off for a few days. I don't know what he did or where he went, but I could tell it wasn't anything he was proud of. Then he was just sad," I told her as she listened closely, taking in what I was telling her. "For weeks I watched as he slowly came back to himself. I never thought I'd be relived at him being the annoying jerk who invades my personal space but after seeing his depression, I was."

"I remember his depression after they took her away. I felt like murdering him for being such a fool and Stefan was nearly as bad. I felt sorry for them as well though."

"What were they like back then?" I asked. Anna looked at me like I'd taken her by surprise. "When they were close. Before they started competing for Katherine, what were they like?"

Anna looked straight ahead as she answered, "They were best friends. I'd never seen two people so close which was one of the reasons why I hated Katherine's little game so much. Unless Damon was fighting in the army you rarely saw one brother without the other. Sometimes they played games, football, chess, cards those two could find anything fun if they were doing it together..." She told me about all sorts of things they got up to and we laughed about it, like we were to old friends, all the way to the boarding house.

When we arrived on the steps I rang the bell. As soon as I did I got worried. How was Damon going to react to seeing Anna considering what had happened last time they crossed paths?

Stefan answered the door. He blinked in shock when he saw Anna before he invited us in.

"Is that Elena?" Damon called from upstairs. "She said she would phone," he appeared leaning on the banister. When he saw Anna he froze and I held my breath, waiting for his reaction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**Love Thalia x**


	4. Chapter 3

**Again there's not really much to say, so enjoy the chapter with out so many spelling mistakes.**

* * *

Damon POV

"You." It came out cold but I didn't mean it to. I honestly didn't know how I felt to see Anna standing there. First anger washed over me, remembering how she used me. Then hurt as seeing her reminded me of what Katherine had done. After that I was confused as to why she was here, and without her precious mother I might add. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Elena looking at me with a worried expression, but I took no notice as I continued to stare at our visitor.

"Um, Anna. Do you want to come in?" Stefan invited her.

"Thanks," she replied stepping over the fresh hold. "Hello Damon." She looked back up to me, she herself looked slightly anxious.

For reasons I can't explain anger then took over me as I growled, "Annabel."

Stefan looked at me, sending a silent message for me to calm down. Elena started to walk up the steps towards me, while Anna and I just stared at each other.

"How are you doing Damon?" she asked.

"I _was_ okay. But now I'm starting to wish the plan had been for Elena to call and for us to stake you straight away!" I spat at her.

I felt a soft warm hand on my arm, "Damon. Calm down, please," came Elena's quiet gentle voice as she pleaded with me. I ignored her though.

"What are you doing back here?" I demanded.

"I came back to see you two. To ask you a favour."

"A FAVOUR!" I yelled with uncontrollable rage as I flew over the banister and towards Anna. "You used me! You made me believe I was getting her back just so you could get your happily ever after! And now you come here to ask me a _FAVOUR?_" I reached her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Damon!" Elena cried.

"Damon stop! Calm down," I could hear Stefan struggling to keep his usual cool head.

I was surprised that Anna didn't fight back. She just kept staring at me. "I'm sorry Damon," she croaked, "It was my _mother_ she's the most important thing in my world. I had to get her back. You know you wouldn't have helped me Damon."

A force suddenly crashed into my arm, taking me by surprise and causing me to loosen my grip. Elena was between Anna and me. Her hands were on my chest and she was staring at me pleadingly.

"It's not Anna you're angry at Damon. You know it's not. Look at me!" I did as she said and saw many emotions pass through her eyes the one that made me stop though was fear. She was scared of me. I released Anna and she slumped against Stefan who was there to support her. Elena took my hand and tugged it gently, "Let's go for a walk Damon." I followed her silently out of the house.

She started walking along a track that I hadn't used since the 50s. It took us all around the grounds that came with the boarding house. We walked in silence for an hour. Elena didn't let go of my hand and I was glad of it. Walking with her like that was comfortable, comforting and calming.

We were nearly back to the house when I finally broke the silence "You're gonna make me apologize aren't you?"

"I think Anna deserves that much, don't you?" she reasoned.

"Perhaps, but I don't do apologies. You should know that by now Elena," I told her.

She laughed and I didn't feel so bad anymore.

"Maybe you should start. Just once in a while?"

"Okay, let's give it a try," I pulled her to a stop and she turned to face me. "I'm sorry I scared you back there."

She smiled, "Now that wasn't too hard was it?" I smirked and she continued. "I've never seen you lose your temper like that. It shocked me, and ... yeah it did scare me a little."

"When I saw her, it didn't just bring back the anger that she used me. It was all the feelings I felt when we came out of that tomb. Everything hit me at once," I explained but I knew it was a poor excuse for my over reaction.

Elena wrapped her arms around me in a comforting hug. I hesitated for less than a second before I hugged her back. I was surprised by how natural it felt.

"She did you a favour really," Elena told me. I pulled back a little and held Elena's face in me hands as I gave her a look of confusion. "You said it yourself Damon. You don't stop, no matter what you do. You would have opened that tomb eventually and found that Katherine wasn't there. And you wouldn't have had any answers. Not knowing would have eaten away at you."

I thought about it for a second and realised she was right, "Maybe, but she could have told me before I got down there and saw for myself."

"Would you have stopped then?" she asked rhetorically. "Would you have taken her word for it and given up?" she paused for a second. "Of course you wouldn't have."

I continued to stare at her and her back at me. _She's so beautiful._ I found myself thinking. I felt a sudden need to kiss her. Not wanting to kiss her just to wind her and Stefan up like it had been in the past. No, her lips were like magnets, pulling me in as I subconsciously leaned in... and I would have kissed her, if I hadn't heard Stefan open the door to the house just a couple of hundred meters away.

I looked away from her eyes and dropped my hands from her face. "You know sometimes I don't like this 'understanding' we have," I told her, taking her hand in mine once again as we continued walking.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"It makes you always right," she laughed and squeezed my hand a little, I squeezed hers in return and we fell back into companionable silence for the rest of the way back.

Stefan POV

I helped Anna into the kitchen as Elena took Damon outside. I was worried about her for a moment but I knew Damon wouldn't hurt her. Besides if there was anyone who could calm Damon down, it was Elena.

I sat Anna on a chair and knelt in front of her. "Anna look at me. Are you okay?"

She coughed. "Yeah I'm fine. I swear his grip wasn't as tight last time."

"That would be the anger, making him stronger" I told her. She nodded her understanding. "You're weak Anna. Here," in a flash I had taken a bag of blood from the fridge and a metal straw from a draw, "drink this." She did as I said.

When she had drained the bag I took it from her and put it in the bin and the straw in the sink.

"Feel better?" I asked her.

"Yes. Thanks Stefan."

"No problem. So," I asked, "what's this favour you need to ask?"

"I'd rather wait until Damon gets back," she told me. "And Elena, this will involve her too. The three of you will probably want to talk about it before answering."

I nodded wondering what she could want. "Well can I get you anything else while we wait for them?"

"A beer? I could use a drink after that."

I smiled and got her one from the fridge.

"So Elena said that you broke up," she stated.

"Yeah, two months ago. She didn't like me being so protective of her," I told her. We made small talk for just over an hour. Then I went to the door and looked out. They were about three hundred meters away, standing closely in a half hug. Staring intently at each other. I surprised myself when I didn't feel jealous. I guessed I was starting to get over Elena. Once that thought had crossed my mind realisation hit me. I did still love Elena, but a while ago, maybe even before we broke up, it had changed. I loved her more like a sister than a girlfriend. I was okay with that. Strangely enough I was also okay with it when they started walking again; hand in hand. I had known from the start that Damon had some feelings for Elena, at first I thought it was just because she looked like Katherine, but then I thought that maybe he saw her as a friend, because of the way they seemed to understand each other without even trying. It was only in that moment, when I turned and walked back into the house that I wondered if Damon's feelings were something more... And if Elena returned them.

I pushed those thoughts away as I went to sit opposite Anna again. "They're on the way back, should only be a ten minutes or so."

Anna just nodded and stared down at her beer bottle, deep in thought.

Damon and Elena walked in. He dropped her hand and took the seat next to me. When Anna looked up at him he said, "I shouldn't have lost my temper. Seeing you brought back bad memories and I should learn to control my emotions."

_Wow,_ I thought, _is this Damon trying to say _sorry_?_

"Apology accepted," Anna replied and smiled.

"So, this favour you want?" Damon inquired as Elena sat in the chair next to him.

"My mother found it hard to adapt to life, I mean, she did miss 145 years. So when she finally did she comes out and tells me that she has to find Katherine. I don't know why she wants to see her or how she plans on finding her but I do know that if I see her again I'll do something I'll regret. When I told her this she said that she didn't want me living alone again while she was away" Anna explained. "So basically, I'm asking if I could move in and live here with you?"

All three of us were surprised to hear that. Damon and I looked at each other, trying to ask a thousand questions with our eyes.

"Umm, you get that we need to talk about this, so why don't you go and do whatever it is you normally do while we talk?" I suggested.

She stood and smiled, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Sure, here's my cell number. Call me when you've decided," and with that she left.

"Well that was un expected," I said after a long silence.

"Can we trust her?" Damon asked.

"I'm not sure. She could keep a low profile with no problem but can we actually trust her as part of..." I struggled not knowing what reaction I would get, "well, our slightly dysfunctional family."

"Slightly?" Elena rose and eye brow. I smiled at her. "I'm not sure whether you're including me in this decision but I'm gonna put my opinion in anyway. I think you can trust her and it might be good to have her around."

"Why are you automatically for her staying?" Damon asked. "She kidnapped you, remember?"

"Well technically you kidnapped me once too Damon," she pointed out earning herself a smirk. "She was trying to get her mother back. If there was away I could get my mom back I would kidnap or use anyone."

"She has a point Damon, it could be good to have her around. Forgetting any other factors, there's the fact that there is normally only the two of us for company and that doesn't always end well," I told him.

He laughed slightly. "Does that mean you two are voting yes?" he asked and we nodded. "Well I don't see the harm. We'll have to come up with a story to who she is and that." Damon stated obviously. "Can we make her squirm for a few hours before calling her?" he requested. Elena and I laughed and he grinned cockily.

"I don't see why not," I told him.

"Then it's settled. Elena, do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked. Both me and Elena glanced at the clock to see that it was 5:30pm. I blinked in surprise wondering where the day had gone.

"Sure. I'll text Jenna. What are we having?" she asked.

"Well, that all depends."

"On what?"

"On what mi lady wants to eat."

I smiled to myself and left the kitchen, wondering how I could have missed Damon's feelings towards Elena for so long.

Elena POV

I smiled in response to the quick grin he flashed me before he turned to the cupboards.

"Do you want pizza, pasta, curry, stir fry or paella?" he listed as he went from cupboard to cupboard looking at ingredients.

"That's a very multi cultural selection," I pointed out.

"Well I've had a long time to travel and find recipes,"

"Mmm... pizza sounds nice" I mused.

"Then pizza it is." He pulled out flour and oil and all the other stuff you need to make a pizza base.

"You make it from scratch?" I asked, slightly surprised.

"Si naturalmente il mio bel Elena. Supermercato proposto pizza appena non confronta." As beautiful as the Italian language sounded when it rolled easily off his tongue, I didn't understand a word of it.

"I'm afraid my knowledge of Italian is limited. Could I get a translation?" I asked.

Damon chuckled. "I said: yes of course my beautiful Elena. Shop brought pizza just doesn't compare."

I smiled at him. "You know, although I've seen both of you cook before, I've never be able to imagine either of you cooking for yourselves," Damon just raised an eye brow and smirked. "So anyway, what can I do to help?"

He looked up at me for a few seconds, as if deciding what to say, "Get me some warm water?" I nodded and did as he asked. Then I called Jenna and told her I was having dinner at a friend's place. After that I started to help Damon with the base.

"You're pretty good at that," Damon complimented my kneading the dough after a long silence.

"Thanks, I used you bake bread with my mom. I guess that's why," I explained.

I reached for the bag of flour at the same time he did, we both touched it and it tipped over getting flour all over his sleeve. He looked down at it as I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the giggle that was escaping.

"Sorry," I apologized between giggles.

"You did that on purpose," Damon accused.

"No," I laughed, "I didn't. But seeing the way you just stared at your sleeve, I wish I had."

Damon scowled at me before dipping his hand in the flour and flicking it at me.

"Damon!" I exclaimed, "This was new!"

"This was my favourite!" he countered.

I picked a handful of flour up and held my fist an inch in front of my mouth, giving Damon a mischievous look.

"You wouldn't," Damon said, smirking and sounding sure of himself. I just raised an eyebrow before opening my hand so that the palm full of flour was exposed. I took a breath and blew on my hand so that a cloud of flour swirled around Damon's head.

When it settled I saw Damon scowling at me. His hair was specked with white and his face was pale as a snowman. I grinned at him in return.

"This is war," he declared, rubbing the flour out of his sparkling blue eyes.

"One rule."

"Depends on what it is."

"Human speed only."

He smirked and threw a handful of flour at me leaving me to wonder if he would follow the rule or not.

Of course, with it being Damon, the answer was not.

At first he seemed to be following my rule, as he we ran round (_my_ definition of running, not his) the kitchen. Throwing the white powder and trying to dodge each other. That went on for a while and we were both laughing. Then Damon decided to step it up a notch. He held a mountain of flour in his hand and walked slowly towards me, his smirk taking on an evil persona. When he was but a few feet away he stopped. I went to run for cover but before I had chance Damon started to run in circles around me (_his_ running). His immense speed left the flour floating in the air behind him, thus creating a tornado of flour around me. I knew there was no escaping so I laughed. I heard him laughing with me until the air became to think with the powdery fog and I started to cough.

The next thing I knew I was sitting on a chair with Damon kneeling beside me.

"You okay?" he asked in the rare, caring and concerned tone that, as far as I knew, he only revealed to me.

"Fine," I coughed and then looked up at him. I could have sworn he was wearing black when we started doing the long forgotten dinner, but his clothes were now white, as were mine, and his piercing blue eyes were staring at me, showing the care and kindness in him that most people seemed to be blind to.

We stared at each other, I don't know how long for but it was like we were both entranced in the other's gaze. After a while Damon slowly raised his hand to my face and brushed the flour coated hair behind my ear. I felt a strange feeling inside me. It was warm and calming yet exciting at the same time. I didn't understand it but I didn't want it to go away either. I found myself leaning closer to him, I couldn't stop it. I was only centimetres away from his face when I realised I was about to kiss him. Although it, surprisingly, felt right, I got nervous and brought up my hand smearing the thick glove of flour around Damon's face. He chuckled and stood up, walking to the other side of the kitchen. I looked down at the floor for a few moments, not knowing what to say. I noticed the foot prints all around the floor. The room looked more like a back yard after a snowball fight than a kitchen.

"Maybe we should get the pizza in the oven and then clear this place up," I suggested.

He nodded and the two of us heaped cheese, pepperoni, ham, peppers, onion and chicken onto the base and put it in the oven, all in a silence which wasn't comfortable and wasn't awkward but somewhere in between.

"You go get cleaned up," he told me when we were done. "I can clear this place up quicker on my own anyway."

"Bad boy Damon Salvatore offering to clean?" I asked in mock astonishment. "This can't be happening."

We both laughed.

Stefan walked in and looked around the kitchen, and over me and Damon.

"I thought you were making dinner, not redecorating!"

Damon and I stood there guiltily, trying, and failing, not to laugh. Stefan just shook his head.

"Anyway, I called Anna. She's gonna be here in about half an hour. She said she had to get something from the flat she lived in before she left before she comes back here."

We nodded and Stefan left. Cuing our laughter.

When we had composed our selves Damon said, "Go on. There's an en suit in the spare room between mine and Stefan's. You can shower in there and try to brush the flour of your clothes."

"Thanks," I smiled and went up the stairs.

Elena POV

When I came down stairs I had managed to get most of the flour off of my clothes and my damp hair was hanging around my shoulders.

I saw Stefan was letting Anna in and went over to them.

"Hey," I greeted with a smile.

"Hi, what happened to your clothes?" she asked amused.

"Damon and I made dinner," I informed her, cutting the explanation short.

She burst out laughing, "Well, I'm glad I wasn't in the kitchen at the time."

Damon appeared at the end of the hall at that point. "Hello Anna. Dinner will be served in a few minutes by my wonderful brother."

"When did I agree to this?" Stefan asked slightly annoyed at being volunteered as the waiter.

"You didn't, but Elena and I cooked and as I'm the eldest, hottest, smartest and infinitely the coolest in every possible way you do as I say," he ordered with a smirk as cocky as is self description. I just rolled my eyes.

"Damon," I started.

"Elena?"

"I know how much you love yourself and your looks, so I was wondering if you had a hair dryer I could borrow?" I asked innocently.

"Yes, of course. It's in my closet with my dresses and make up. Go help yourself," he answered me sarcastically.

"I _knew_ you would," I replied with just as much sarcasm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna watching us with a knowing smile. "What?" I asked, turning to her.

"Nothing. So where are we eating?" she asked looking to Damon.

"Well this house has a dining room that hasn't been used in fifty years. So why not start now? This way."

He lead us through the house and into a huge room with a long oak table in the centre. The windows had long, luxurious, red, velvet curtains which were tied back with thick, gold cords. There were lights on the walls reflected from the crystal chandelier handing above the table. The whole place was beautiful and it reminded me just how rich Damon and Stefan once were, and for all I knew they still could have been.

Seeing my awestruck expression, Damon appeared behind me and murmured in my ear. "I told you that the Salvatores were once royalty in this town. We had to have a room that fit that reputation for when we entertained."

Stefan walked in and placed two plates on the table. "Take a seat," he told Anna and me. We did and Stefan shoved a plate into his brother's hands before sitting down opposite me and Anna, while Damon sat at the head of the table.

We ate in silence for a minute or two before Stefan cleared his throat and looked at his Damon.

"So Anna," Damon started, "we've talked about it and the three of us have decided to let you stay."

"Thank you, so much!" she smiled.

"But there are rules, Anna," Stefan put in quickly. Anna looked at him and listened to everything he said. "First, no killing. Besides the fact that it's wrong, there are people in this town who know about vampires. With us taking care of anyone who came here for the tomb they think that the town is free of them and we'd like to keep it that way."

Anna nodded. "I don't make a habit of killing people anyway."

"Good. Second, you have to go to school. If you don't it will only draw unwanted attention."

"Not the most fun thing to do but fine."

"Okay, and third, is that the four of us will come up with a story for you being here, and you stick to that. Only the four of us and Bonnie know the truth."

"That's all fine. So shall we sort the story now?" Anna asked.

"Yeah," I agreed. "When you were here last, what did you tell Jeremy?"

"I told him that I was home schooled, I like to study in the library and then when I was going I said that my mom and I were moving away," she told us.

"Right, well if you're living here then we'll have you say that you're related to us but as you didn't mention that we could say that we weren't very close," Stefan continued.

"She could be your cousin," I suggested, "We could say that you were home schooled because your family had to travel a lot so there was no point in enrolling."

"Yeah, that'll work," she said.

"Okay, so we need something to cover why you left and why you're coming back without your parents. Any ideas?" Stefan asked.

"Err... We left because my dad walked out and we had to sell our house for money. My mom got a job that involved more travelling. I didn't want to do that again with no one at home with me so mom sent me back here to live with my cousins and go to school."

"Okay. So Damon can call the school and say that you'll be enrolling Monday. You can get whatever stuff you have and move in tonight," Stefan said.

"Awesome. I'll go get my things now. There's not much, don't worry," Anna assured us.

"Anna hold on a second," Damon spoke for the first time since opening the convocation. "Does Perl know that you're here?"

"I told her I was gonna ask you guys, yeah. Why?" Anna inquired, not seeing where he was going.

Damon nodded and then said, with deadly seriousness, "Well when you next talk to her, tell her that I said, if she aver brings Katherine to this door, I will not be responsible for my actions."

I reached over and touched Damon's arm in attempt to calm him.

Anna just nodded, "I'll tell her, but I doubt she will bring her here anyway. She knows how I feel towards Katherine."

With that it was settled. Anna whizzed off to get her things and I helped the boys clear away after dinner.

* * *

**Thanks for reading**

**Please leave a review, they make me smile :)**

**Love Thalia x**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again,**

**I really should have started my HSC Assihnment today, oh well. This was more fun.**

**There's not much Delena at the start but I wanted to establish the feelings towards Anna now that she's part of the family. Keep reading and you will get your Delena, I promise.**

**Not much else to say, so enjoy.**

* * *

Elena POV

"You don't have a TV," Anna stated coming down the stairs after giving herself a tour of the house.

"We don't watch it much and Zach didn't have one. Besides in our time we read so we don't need a screen to entertain us," Stefan explained with a shrug.

"You can do without one. You did in 1864," Damon told her.

"Okay guys there's something you need to understand. I was 14 when I was turned, I was just a kid. And kids are adaptable so, forget that I'm a hundred and sixty years old, I act like a 21st century teenager. Including TV." I almost laughed at her argument. She really did sound like a teenager – if you ignored the part about her being a hundred and sixty.

"Well," Damon started in an annoyed tone, "If you buy yourself a TV you can have one."

"Fine, I will."

"Good."

"Can I stop you guys there before you either drive me insane, attack each other or both?" I asked them rhetorically.

"Now you know how I feel when you and Damon argue," Stefan said, looking up from his book.

I rolled my eyes at him and turned back to Anna, "Anna, there's a TV we don't use at mine. I'll bring it round tomorrow."

"Thanks, Elena," she smiled at me. Then she started to look slightly uncomfortable, "Umm, listen, I never actually said. I'm sorry for kidnapping you and Bonnie, and for biting you when we were in the tomb."

"Don't worry, you wanted your mom, I get it," we shared a smile, which came with a silent agreement to be friends. "Anyway, I should be getting home." I turned to where Damon was sitting, swinging a feather around like a small child. "Damon can I have a ride home?"

He sighed heavily and looked up at me, "Can't you walk?" his voice sounded like he was very annoyed, but his eyes held a glint of humour.

"I could if you want me to freeze to death."

"What makes you think I care if you freeze to death?"

"Fine, so next time you need someone to use this," I held up the old pocket watch, "you won't have anyone to ask."

"I'll compel a dumb blond to do it, like when I was looking for Logan."

"I gave Caroline a vervain filled necklace that she never takes off."

"Well there's many other people I could get to do it," At some point during this convocation Damon had stood up and we had both moved. We were but a few feet apart and had forgotten anything else in the room. It was just us and our argument.

"Yeah, but controlling some stranger is nowhere near as much fun, for you, as controlling someone I care about."

"True, but if you were dead then the fun of compelling your friends dies with you. It's all about your reaction."

"If I was dead, you would want to be the one responsible for that, whether you drink my blood or just get moody enough to you plain violence."

"Nothing I do is 'plain' Elena."

"Yes it is, all the people you killed when you first got here was just _plain_ wrong."

Damon opened his mouth to make another comeback but was silenced by his brother's voice, "Oh will you two just stop! Damon, we all know you're gonna give her the ride anyway and if the two of you step any closer you're gonna be kissing."

"I thought you were trying to get me to stop, so why did you just give me a reason to carry on?" Damon asked. I brought my hand up and swung it at Damon's face but he caught my wrist before my palm could make contact with his cheek. "I'll wait in the car. Don't belong," he ordered and then he was gone.

"I'll see you soon Stefan, Anna," I turned and started for the front door.

"Elena wait," I heard Anna once I was down the hall. I stopped and turned to her. "Someone's pretty eager to be alone with Damon," she stated with a knowing smile.

"Wait, what?!" I asked, shocked at the statement.

"Oh come on, Elena. I saw you two in there just now, and the way you were with him earlier when he saw me. Is there something going on with you and Damon?" Anna asked like she knew the truth and it was different from the answer I was going to give.

I was I little to quick defending myself when I answered, "Whoa hold up. There's nothing going on between me and Damon," I assured her. "I never thought I'd stop hating him, but I have and now I guess we're friends. Nothing more."

"Elena, do you really expect me to believe that?"

"Wow, you really are like a modern teenager," I pointed out, avoiding her question in the process.

She laughed, "Elena, this routine wasn't that different in the 19th century. Girl likes Boy, Boy likes Girl, they deny their feelings. Girl's friend notices and talks to Girl. Girl gives the 'just friends' speech and then the Friend says, 'Yeah, okay' not believing a word Girl says." Anna crossed her arms over her chest with a look of victory on her face.

I laughed a little, "Okay, think what you want."

"Oh I will. Anyway, what I actually followed you for was to ask if I could come back to yours and get the TV tonight?"

I slowly smiled a knowing smile of my own, "You want to see Jeremy don't you?"

This time Anna's smile was shy and embarrassed, "The one thing I did all those months ago that I didn't plan, was develop feelings for your brother. But I'd totally get it if you wanted me to stay away from him. I mean I'm not exactly the kind of person you'd want your brother to be with."

"No Anna, it's fine. I'd be a bit of a hypocrite if I told you to stay away. I trust that you can stay in control being around him," I told her seriously. "Just don't risk losing control, and if you ever want to tell him, talk to me about it first, okay?"

"Deal," she said with yet another smile.

"You know you're a really smiley person," I pointed out.

"Well I'm happy. I get to stay in one place with people who I can talk to for the first time in 145 years."

"Well, I guess that would make me happy as well," I nodded. Just then a car horn beeped loudly and impatiently. "Let's go."

So we drove back to my house, all the while Damon was complaining and asking Anna why she had to sit on the back of the car instead of running to the house. It was funny to watch.

Damon parked on the road outside my house and said, "Right now get your ass off of my car and never sit there again!" as we were all climbing out.

"Damon it's just a car," she whined.

"It's a classic!"

"Whatever."

We were at the front door now and I had my key out, "You finished?" I asked.

Anna shrugged and Damon, obviously, smirked.

I opened the door and called, "Hey, I'm home. Aunt Jenna?"

"In here," I heard from the kitchen.

"Come through," I told them, well Anna mainly. I knew Damon would anyway. "Hey you remember Jeremy's friend Anna right?"

"Yeah, hi Anna," Jenna greeted, "I didn't think you and Elena had met, and Jeremy told me you moved away."

"We hadn't met, and I did move away but then my mom got a new job which means travelling all over the country. So I'm moving in with my cousins," she recited the story and gestured to Damon.

"Oh, right. Well it is a small world."

"Yeah, Jenna I said that Anna could have the TV in the attic for her room. You don't mind do you?" I asked knowing that my laid back aunt wouldn't.

"Sure, whatever. It's your TV not mine," she shrugged.

"Cool," I walked back in to the hall and shouted up the stairs, "Jeremy, get your but down here. I've got a surprise for you."

I waited but there was no movement, "He's got his headphones on," Damon told me appearing behind me. "I don't know how he can listen to that music; it's giving me a head ach from down here."

"I'll go get him. Anna stay here for a second."

I walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. When he saw me he took the headphones off.

"Hey, what's up? Where have you been all day?" he asked.

"Oh, I've just been hanging with Stefan and Damon at their place," I told him casually.

"Are you and Stefan back together?" he asked looking confused.

"No, but we're still friends," I assured him. "Anyway, they have this cousin who moved in with them today. She's really cool."

"Oh yeah?" he said, staring at his computer screen. "Why she moving in?"

"Ask her yourself. She's down stairs now. Said she wanted to meet you."

"Are you trying to set me up with your ex's cousin?" he laughed.

"I'm not trying to set you up with anybody Jer, I'm telling you to be polite and go down stairs to say hello."

"Fine, whatever," he got up and walked out of the room. When his back was turned I smiled to myself and followed him.

He got to the top of the stairs and stopped. "Anna?"

"Hi Jeremy. Strange and lurky Stalker chic returns."

"But," he said seeing Damon leaning against the wall. "I told you about Anna. You were asking her and then saw me with her at the grill."

"I wasn't responsible for my baby cousin then Jeremy. She could have been dating Count Dracula for all I knew."

My lips twitched at his reference and he smirked, seeing this.

"I'm hardly a 'baby' Damon," Anna complained.

"Well then you'll be mature and grown up when I tell Elena she can keep her TV because she's only giving it to you because of your whining," Damon countered.

Getting into role, Anna pouted and whined, "Daaa-mooooon!" Damon and Jeremy laughed at her as Jeremy walked down the stairs.

"Damon?" I called down to him, "Are you gonna help me with said TV?"

"Sure," he shrugged and walked up to me as Anna and Jeremy walked into the living room. "Where is it?"

"You know I don't really need help right?" I asked as if he was stupid.

"Well obviously," Damon rolled his eyes, "but I can get it quicker than you can."

I walked across to the opposite wall and pulled on the cord which released the wooden steps that lead up to the attic, "Back left corner," I told Damon and he was back standing in front of me, holding the box containing the flat screen TV, in less than two seconds.

"Told you I could get it faster," he said with a smirk.

"Show off," I returned as I turned the handle to hoist the steps back into place.

When I turned back around to face him he was inches away concurring my personal space, like he used to. But it was different than it used to be; when I turned and saw him so close my heart sped up and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Where one of us used to make a sarcastic remark, dish out an insult or ask a question, this time we were silent. Both of us just standing there, staring at each other. Into one another's eyes. I could feel his warm breath on my face and I knew he could feel mine. After an immeasurable amount of time I opened my moth to speak but no words came out.

I took a deep breath and tried again, knowing that someone could come to the stairs and see us at any moment, "Is there something you wanted Damon?" my voice was barely above a whisper.

He backed away slowly and leant against the wall opposite me, looking at the floor. I stayed where I was for a moment or two, before I went in to my bedroom and took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. Why was I suddenly getting these strange feelings around Damon? When did he start to have this effect on my? And when did I start to like it? I realised that if I didn't emerge from my hiding spot, with a reason for being there, soon then Damon was going to follow me. I looked around my room, searching for some excuse when I saw the stack of cards in a pot on my desk. A stack of phone numbers. I searched through until I found the one for my school and then went back out to Damon. He was sitting on the top step with his chin resting on his clasped hands.

"Here," I said as I handed him the card.

"What's this for?" he asked puzzled.

I walked over to lean on the railing before answering, "I figured you'd prefer to phone the school now, when there's nobody there, and you can leave a message. Rather than calling tomorrow when you'll get a secretary asking for a load of details."

He nodded his understanding and then took out his phone and dialled the number. "Hello this is Mr. Damon Salvatore. I'm calling to let you know that my cousin has moved to town and is now in my care. Her name is Annabel Mason and will be enrolling in the freshmen year on Monday. Annabel had been home schooled for most of her childhood so will not have transcripts but will have all other necessary papers with her. Thank you."

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and returned the card to me. I put it back in my room and when I came out I went past a now standing Damon to go down stairs.

Damon reached out and took my hand, pulling me to a stop.

"What?" I asked wondering why he stopped me, but not complaining.

"You don't want to go down at the moment. They're at the soppy reunion bit," he explained.

"Oh, right. So where's Jenna?" I asked knowing full well that Jeremy wouldn't start kissing a girl with any family standing by and watching.

"Restroom."

We stayed standing in silence once again. Our hands were still joined and neither of us showed any signs of pulling away. I stole glances at him every few seconds. I took in his profile. Ivory skin against his dark hair, such a beautiful contrast. One time I caught him looking at me and our gazes captured each other. Damon lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it softly. Quite like when we first met, accept this time he wasn't just doing it to piss Stefan off. I didn't actually know why he did it, all I knew what that it made my skin come alive with a tingling sensation. All I knew was that is felt nice and... right.

We dropped our hands and looked away from each other. I started to study the grain of the wooden banister as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. I felt Damon's gaze on me a few times but I resisted temptation, and didn't meet it.

Damon POV

I don't know why I did it. I just did. I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it. It was just on impulse. Just because it felt... right. Elena let go of my hand and we dropped them. She started admiring the grain of the wooden banister we were leaning on and I let my eyes wonder around the room. Somehow they always ended up on Elena. I soaked up every detail of her profile as if I was never going to see her again. Her chestnut brown hair was a little wavy, on her shoulders, from where it had had to air dry. Her light, creamy tanned skin was perfectly clear. Thick eyelashes pointed to where she was looking, down. Her pink lips looked full and soft, I longed to press my own lips against them. I was relieved when I heard Anna and Jeremy's voices down stairs, it meant that we could go down stairs where I wouldn't risk making Elena hate me again, by kissing her.

"It's safe," I murmured and started down the stairs, picking the TV up on the way. A few seconds later Elena followed.

When I got to the living room I leant against the doorway, "Anna? You done catching up? We've gotta go."

"Well I guess I'll see you Jeremy," she said as she stood up.

"Yeah, wait, aren't I supposed to hide from my stalker?" they laughed, I smirked and I caught the reflection of Elena smiling, warmly in the doorknob.

Anna followed me and Elena to the door. I said a quick goodbye to Elena and headed to the car.

"Do you want to meet up or something tomorrow? Maybe go shopping because you know, unlike Stefan and Damon I never had a house to keep my stuff in before, so I'm severely lacking clothes." I heard Anna ask, from the car.

"I'd love to but I think I'd better update Bonnie tomorrow. So I'll see you at school Monday and then maybe we can spend some money after," I couldn't see but I could hear the smile in Elena's voice. It was kind of strange how well they got on straight away, considering how they first met.

"Sounds cool. Thanks for the TV."

Elena shut the door and Anna joined me in the car.

"Hey."

"Hey," I drawled sensing that she had something to say.

"I didn't hear much talking between you and Elena while we were in there," she noted.

"After you'd given him the story I didn't hear much talking between you and Jeremy," I stated. "What's your point?"

"I was just wondering the reason behind the silence. Was it the same as the one downstairs?"

_It almost was._ I thought, but instead I coughed a laugh, "No, Anna. It wasn't."

"But you wish it was," she sounded so confident in what she was saying, as if she knew everything.

"Okay, stop trying to guess my thoughts, because you're wrong," she was so right though. "Elena and I didn't talk much because there wasn't much to talk about. Simple."

"You like Elena. I mean I already knew that from when you agreed to help me, but you hadn't realised it back then, all you knew was that you didn't want her hurt. Now you've started to realise it," she told me in that same 'I'm right' tone.

I stayed silent for a moment before looking at her with raised brows and saying, "Didn't I just tell you to stop trying to guess what I'm thinking?"

"You did," she replied, "but not because I'm wrong. You want me to stop guessing because we both know I'm right. You just need to figure out what you're going to do about it."

"Okay smarty pants," I started, well she wasn't going to drop the subject I might as well get some advice about it, "_If,_ and that's a big if, hypothetically you were right, what would you suggest I do?" I kept my eyes on the road, not wanting to see the look of triumph on her face.

"I'd say that you should go for it. She obviously has feelings for you, so what's stopping you? Hypothetically of course," she added, mockingly.

"Well, as we're being hypothetical," I continued actually getting into our little game, " let's just say that I answered that with, I'm trying to get on with my brother and he is only just getting over her. And that she used to hate me and now we get on, if I was to make a move and she didn't feel the same way then she could go back to hating me."

"Since when does the bad boy, Damon Salvatore play it safe?"

I looked at her then and she gave me a small smile before we both turned back to the road.

"Just think about it," she said softly, and then added, "cuz," on the end to lighten the mood.

I chuckled and we spent the rest of the ride home in silence.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**Did I do good?**

**Do you hate me for writing a rubish chapter?**

**Which part/line is your favourite?**

**What do you think the future has in store?**

**Does Stefan have a car? (I know that one seems random and I might just be being uncharactaristically unobservent, but I need to know for the next chapter)**

**Please review. Pretty please with Damon on top?**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, what's up Delena fans?**

**I have been amazingly busy, but because of my love for my readers and my addiction to writing I have managed to right another chapter (obviously, with this being an update and all) and the first chapter to my new story, Love Hate Relationship. It is a little differen't but please, if you haven't already, check it out and tell me what you think, even if you hate it. There is another chapter of that story half written but I have exams next week so no promises for it being published I'm afraid.**

**I lied, I don't need to know about Stefan's car for this chapter, but one of the next ones. I have found that Stefan does not have a car in the show, but he did in the two chapters of the book that I read befor Elena started to piss me off and I returned it ti the library. I might read it one day but I have a very long reading list lol.**

**I personally think characters are a bit OOC in this chapter but I think it is worth it for some Delena comforting? Do you?**

**Well, enough of my mindless typing about stuff you don't care about.**

**On with the Delena...**

* * *

Elena POV

I woke the next morning and sat up in bed. The sun was breaking through the window and I could hear birds singing. For a few moments I was perfectly happy and content, then I remembered all that went on yesterday. I remembered that I had to tell Bonnie about Anna being back and convince her that it would be okay. I bit my lip trying to anticipate her reaction. I grabbed my phone off the night stand and texted Bonnie:

_**Hey Bonnie, do you wanna meet up today?**_

_**Tb love Elena x**_

I decided to make it sound like a casual 'just hanging out' meeting so that she wouldn't worry. A few minutes later she relied.

_**Thanks for waking me up Elena :-(**_

_**I can't this morning but I could meet you for lunch.**_

_**Did you get bored on your own yesterday? Lol**_

_**Love Bonnie x**_

I quickly replied still acting normal despite the nervousness in my gut.

_**Sorry :S**_

_**Lunch would be great. I'll meet you in the Grill at 1.**_

_**I wasn't on my own actually. I hung with Damon and Stefan at their place.**_

Just after I sent that text I realised the two conclusions she could come to. I hoped that she wouldn't ask if it was about another vampire because I couldn't tell her this over text and I didn't want to lie to her.

_**Damon and Stefan???**_

_**Are you and Stefan back together?**_

_**I thought you were over him.**_

I rolled my eyes but was relived.

_**I am over him *eye roll***_

_**We are still friends, I told you that when I told you we broke up.**_

_**Anyway, I was with Damon mostly. He was being unusually nice.**_

_**Anyway, I have to go get Jer out of bed or he'll be in there all day.**_

_**See you later xx**_

I prayed that Bonnie would wait until lunch to interrogate me because I didn't understand what was going on with me and Damon so I couldn't explain it to Bonnie, especially with her views towards him. At least at lunch I could distract her with Anna. Thankfully, she did so I got out of bed, washed, dressed, woke Jeremy up blah, blah, blah, the usual routine. Then I watched TV all morning and pretended that my life was normal.

At ten to one I was walking into the Grill. I saw a familiar leather jacket slung on the back of a bar stool. The corners of my lips tugged upwards slightly and I started scanning the room for the man that was usually encased in said jacket, when I couldn't see him anywhere I frowned.

"Looking for me?" I a voice said right in my ear. I could hear the smirk in his voice and my heart doubled in pace when I felt his warm breath on my ear.

I turned round smiling, "You know if I wasn't so used to that by now you could have given me a heart attack."

"You're used to me are you? I'll have to up my game then," he shot back.

"You do that Damon but answer me one thing," I requested.

"Well that depends on what it is," there was obviously another meaning behind those words but I could think about that later.

"Do you ever stop smirking?"

Damon responded to that by widening his smirk and walking towards the bar I followed him and sat on the stool beside his.

"A diet coke for the lovely lady please," Damon told the barmen as he walked by.

"Thanks. So what are you doing here?" I asked curiously. Damon lifted his glass of scotch in reply and took a swig. "So is that what you do all day? Drink scotch, cause some havoc and then go home?"

"Well I wouldn't say I cause too much havoc anymore. Life was more fun when I did," he added with a dangerous edge.

"For you maybe, not for anyone else."

"Oh well," he shrugged as if he didn't care but I knew better.

"Oh I forgot," I started sarcastically, "Damon Salvatore, the guy who doesn't care what happens to anyone, if he's happy then all is well."

"You got it," he winked.

Just then Anna rushed up to us looking slightly panicked.

"Oh my God! Elena, am I glad to see you. I think I might have gotten you in trouble," she blurted out in a rush.

Damon snapped his head up to Anna, his eyes looked curious and dangerous, "What did you do?"

"Damon shut up," I told him knowing that his attitude towards Anna's worried and guilty words would do no good. "Anna, what happened?" I asked her seriously and urgently.

"I was walking over here and Bonnie was pulling into the car park outside judging by how fast she put her foot on the break I'm guessing that she saw me and you haven't told her yet," Anna explained."

"Crap," I muttered. "No I haven't, I'm here to meet her." I took a deep breath and thought of how to handle this, "Okay, you need to disappear," I said directing it at both of the vampires. Anna nodded and speed walked to the back door where I saw nothing but a blur before the door bang. "Damon, you too."

"Not a chance," he smirked, "this will be entertaining."

"You're not making this easy you know!" I snapped.

In true Damon fashion he widened his smirk and shrugged his shoulders. "Cue Bonnie in five... four... three... two..." Damon nodded his head towards the door just as Bonnie appeared there.

"Damon please go!" I whispered, barely moving my lips.

"Nope, have fun."

I scowled at him before walking over to my best friend.

"Hey, Bonnie," I greeted making a very poor attempt at sounding cheerful.

Bonnie didn't notice though, "Elena! Oh God! We're in trouble, I just-"

"Bonnie, Bonnie shush," I told her, "Calm down. Why don't we go sit down," I said pulling her towards a table and catching Damon's eye in the mirror behind the bar, silently begging him to leave. He didn't budge.

"Elena! I just saw-"

"Anna," I finished.

"You know?!?" Bonnie asked in shock and horror.

I nodded, "That's why I asked you to meet me."

"Elena how could you not tell me for this long? Is that why you were with Stefan and Damon yesterday? How long has she been here? Is that one from the tomb here? What does she want? When is she leaving?" Bonnie fired at me all in one breath.

"Bonnie just calm down and let me explain," I pleaded.

"Calm down?" she asked incredulously, "How can I calm down? How can you be so calm? She kidnapped us remember!"

"And if I was in her situation I would have kidnapped us to," I blurted quickly. Bonnie looked shocked but shut up, which was what I wanted. "Now listen. I don't know how exactly long Anna has been in town she has been nearby for a couple of days. You remember Friday when Damon asked me to go to the house?" she nodded, "Well that was because he knew someone else was in town, he asked me to use Jonathon Gilbert's pocket watch to track the Vampire. It lead me to Anna yesterday morning. We went back to the boarding house," I paused for a moment, keeping my eyes firmly on Bonnie and her reaction and not allowing myself to look over at Damon. "She told us that her mom has gone to find Katherine. I don't know why. What I do know is that Anna doesn't want to move around on her own anymore and her mother doesn't want her to either. So Anna is moving in with Damon and Stefan." I stopped there knowing that Bonnie would go mad.

"She's what!??!" she whisper shouted, "She can't stay here! There are so many people around, between her and Damon there won't be anyone left in town!"

"Bonnie don't exaggerate. Damon hasn't killed anyone in months and one of the conditions of Anna staying here is that she doesn't kill anybody," I assured her but I knew that Bonnie wouldn't be happy about this anyway. "Listen Bonnie, it's been decided. Anna is staying here. She's posing as Damon and Stefan's cousin. Damon phone the school so Anna is enrolling on Monday and we spent yesterday evening coming up with a story. You can't do anything about this."

"'_We_ spent'?" Bonnie quickly picked up on my including myself, "So you agreed to this? You're with them?"

"Bonnie," I sighed, "this isn't about picking sides. I trust Anna, you might find it weird and you might not like it but I do. I have nothing against her staying in town so I helped them think of a story."

"You're right Elena, I don't like this. I don't understand it either but I just want to tell you and your new best friends," she nodded towards Damon at the bar and Anna who had reappeared at the back door, "that when something goes wrong and you need a witch to get you out of a mess, you won't have my help. They killed my Grams Elena, if it wasn't for Damon with his obsession and Anna _biting_ you in that tomb then Stefan wouldn't have gone in and we wouldn't have had to do the spell."

"I wouldn't have let you leave Damon in there even if Stefan hadn't gotten trapped inside Bonnie," I told her in a firmer tone, trying to stop myself getting angry. "I made Damon a promise, I was not going to let you trap him in there for eternity whether Stefan was safe or not. So if you want to blame anyone for your Grams death blame me."

"Fine," Bonnie stated, standing up, "I do blame you Elena. I blame all of you. Remember, if you need help... don't call." With that my best friend turned on her heel and left the grill.

I put my elbows on the table and my head in my hands. I felt a few tears escape and I cried quietly. The next thing I knew I was being pulled out of my seat and towards a black shirt.

Damon's arm was around my back and he murmured, "It's alright Elena. Come on, let's go." He guided me to the door and I went without protest.

When we were outside and a little way up the street I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sobbed feeling the loss of my best friend since... well... as long as I could remember. Damon pulled me closer to him. I buried my face in his shirt as I cried and he put a hand on the back of my head to hold me there and comfort me.

Damon POV

I heard Bonnie blame Elena for the death of her grandmother and I knew that it would be hurting her.

"...if you need help... don't call."

They were the last words out of the witch's mouth before she left. I felt like ripping the head off of her shoulders but I knew that that would just hurt Elena more. I glanced at Anna who had a shocked look of guilt on her face. I vaguely thought that she should work on controlling her emotions but that was interrupted by the splash of a tear hitting the table Elena was sitting at.

In less than a second I was at Elena's side and taking her outside. When we had walked a little way Elena began to sob. It was the worst sound I ever heard and it broke my heart. I pulled Elena into my chest and held her. I didn't know how to comfort her in any other way so I just stayed there with my arm around her back and my hand in her hair. It wasn't until my shirt was soaked and Elena was quiet that I looked up. Anna was a couple of feet away, holding my jacket and looking sad. I jerked my head in the direction of the house, telling her to go home. With a nod she did just that.

I looked down at Elena and lifted her chin with my finger so that I could see her face. The sobs may have stopped but the tears were still coming. I held her beautiful face in my hands and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"You're making a habit of ruining my designer shirts," I told her referring to the large wet patch on my chest and yesterday's flour fight.

Elena let out a small laugh, bringing a genuine smile to my lips.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Don't be," I smiled down at her and lost myself in her chocolate eyes. After a few seconds that felt like hours I said, "Come on. I'll take you home."

"No," Elena shook her head, which was still between my hands. "I can't go home like this."

"My house?" I offered but that gained another head shake. "Well how about we go get your car and go for a drive. We'll see where we end up. That okay?"

"Yeah, that'd be good," she nodded.

I asked for the key and went back to the grill for the car. Once we were on the road I put the radio on to clam Elena.

"Is there anywhere in particular you want to go?" I asked.

"No. Just drive," she told me.

So I did. I drove out of town and up some rural roads which curved like snakes. When we got o a junction I asked Elena which way. At first she just shrugged but after a few turns we made a game of it. If we came up to a right turn I would ask Elena a question, if we came to a left she would ask me one. When there was a choice we played rock, paper, scissors to decide which way and continued with the questions.

"What's your favourite colour?" I asked at the next right.

"Either purple or red, it depends on my mood," she answered.

When we hit a string of lefts where Elena seemed to have no trouble with the questions, almost like she was already wondering.

"What was your favourite decade?"

"The 50s. Girls and poodle skirts, now that was a match made in heaven."

She laughed and it sounded so good I could have turned the music off just to listen to her.

At the next left she asked, "What did you do in the wars? I don't expect that you fought or anything but surly you did something different?"

"Honestly?" I asked, anticipating that she wouldn't like my answer.

"Yes honestly. I mean come on Damon, you can't have done anything much worse than I already know about you."

"I took advantage of all the women who were left lonely when the men went to fight, and then I killed most of them," I told her. I expected her to go into a rant or lecture me on the value of human life, but no.

"I thought as much," was all she said. This girl confused me to no end.

"Why do you hide?" she asked me at the next turn.

It took me off guard and I didn't understand, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you hide under you 'I don't care, I'm a monster' image. I know you're not really like that. So does Stefan so why keep up the act?" she asked, sounding like she really wanted to know.

I thought for a minute before saying, "I don't know really. It used to be easier." I sighed and decided to tell her the whole truth, "After Katherine was taken I knew that I should hate Stefan. I was angry at him so between that and the fact that I was new and didn't have much control I acted like a monster. But I couldn't bring myself to hate him, I thought it would be easier for me to hate my brother if I made him hate me but it didn't work like that. And if those words ever reach Stefan's ears you will end up like the women in world war 2."

She laughed again before we came up to a junction. I won rock, paper, scissors so we turned right and I asked, "Did you like the ice cream?"

"The ice cream you brought back from Italy?"

"Yeah."

"I was delicious," she told me, I turned to her and her smile melted my insides. "You can ask Jeremy, there was half of the tub left but he ignored the 'do not touch' label on there."

I chuckled as I turned right again.

"Why do you trust us?" I wondered.

Elena knew what I meant and sighed, "You and Stefan have both saved my life... and... I can just tell. When I'm with you guys I feel safe. As for Anna, she could have hurt me or Jeremy but she didn't. I get why she did what she did. And when I'm around I just get the feeling that I can trust her," she explained.

I nodded and kept going straight until we came to a left.

"Do you see her?" Elena voice barely more than a whisper – even to my ears. "When you look at me do you see her?"

I knew that she was talking about Katherine and my grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly.

"No," I told her honestly. I slowed right down so that the car was barely moving on the deserted road. I turned to face her. "No Elena, I don't see her in you. I never have, even before I knew you properly. When I look at you I see a beautiful, strong young woman who is caring and kind and selfless and sweet and who will willingly help those around her without asking for anything in return." I stopped the car completely and turned in my seat so that I could see her properly. "When I look at you I see the girl who fought off a vampire with number two pencils," she smiled shyly at that, "the girl who stood up to me when she found out what I was. The girl isn't afraid to speak her mind. The girl who ran back into a tomb full of starving vampires so that me and Stefan would get out. The girl who wrapped her arms around me when I was weak and needed someone. I see the girl who begged for my life when she should have been fearing for her own. And I see the girl who was willing to give up her free will just so I would trust her."

At some point in all of that Elena's hands had been encased in mine. We looked into each other's eyes, yet again, for an immeasurable time span before I kissed her hands and started driving again.

We were silent for a long while. When we turned right I didn't ask her anything right away but then I heard the distant sound of a deep fat fryer.

"My question," I announce, making her jump (which made me smirk), "Are you hungry?"

I felt that warm smile once again as she answered, "Yes, I am a bit."

So I pulled in to a road side fast food place, realising that we had been driving for nearly three hours.

"Then dinner's on me."

I got out of the car and in a flash I was opening the passenger door and helping Elena out.

* * *

**So, how was that?**

**Was it too OOC?**

**Did you hate it?**

**What was your favourite part/line? And why?**

**Am I totally ruining this fandom?**

**Let me know, I look forward to reviews from everyone except my Stefan/Elena shipping twin sister who I don't think reads this anymore anyway.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Happy Writing.**

**Love Thalia x**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey there Damon lovers, and if you're not a Damon lover get out (just kidding, I fully respect all Stefan lovers, I just think that they are either insane, deluded of both :-P )**

**How have you been?**

**Well I have finished my exams, I've probably failed them aswell.**

**I would say that this means I have more time to write, but I will probably be bombarded with course work soon so no promises.**

**So one reviewer said they would have prefered Stefan to be jealous, it's not to late for me to work that in but I'm not sure I should. I am not very confident with my writing of this emotion so if I may ask the small request that you read chapter two of my other VD fic 'Love Hate Relationship' You don't have to read the whole story and you don't have to like it, but I have writen Damon as being jealous of Stefan there, so if you could read that and then tell me if you want me to write in Stefan being jealous. thanks and I have no idea while I wrote parts of this paragraph so formally.**

**Okay so this chapter starts off with very little Delena but please, I beg of you read to the end.**

**You never know, some thing long awaited may happen...**

* * *

Anna POV

I walked home. It felt both strange and really good to be able to call a place home, but I could now. Stefan was out so I just sat on the sofa and watched TV, trying not to worry about Elena.

An hour or so later I heard Stefan come in.

"Damon? Anna?" he called.

"I'm in here," I shouted back.

"Hey, where's Damon?"

"Off somewhere comforting Elena," I replied simply, not knowing how Stefan would react.

"Oh," was all he said as he went and sat in an arm chair. Then realisation crossed his face, "Wait. Comforting her? What happened?" he demanded.

"Well..." I started awkwardly, "I kind of messed up," I admitted.

"Explain," Stefan demanded.

"Well I was out at lunch time, just walking and I saw Bonnie outside the Grill."

"Oh God," was Stefan's response. He put a hand to his forehead and motioned for me to continue with the other.

"She saw me and freaked out there and then. I ran into the Grill, Elena was there, talking to Damon. I told her what had happened. She asked that me and Damon get out of sight, I did, Damon didn't-"

"Obviously," Stefan interrupted.

"Yeah, so Elena tried to talk to Bonnie, but when the little witch heard that Elena trusted me she went off about me and Damon killing her Grams. Elena defended us so Bonnie said that she would never help us when we need a witch, not _if, when_ and that she blamed us and Elena for her Gram's death. Then she stormed out and left Elena there. Elena started crying and Damon took her out side. He was hugging her and gave me the go home signal. So here I am." When I said about Damon hugging Elena I saw something cross Stefan's face. Jealousy? He seemed so over Elena the day before.

"Okay, well we can't do anything until they come back. So don't worry about it now," he decided. "Have you fed?"

"Yeah. I want to go give Bonnie a piece of my mind." I informed him.

"Anna," he warned. "Don't. It will only make things worse."

"You don't know that," I shot back but stayed in my seat.

Stefan shook his head and changed the subject, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Cheese sandwich," I replied. He nodded and left the room.

Elena POV

Damon and I ate burgers and continued asking random questions. Just getting to know each other better. I was comfortable with him and was well on my way to forgetting everything that had happened with Bonnie. When we had eaten we went back to the car.

"So what do you want to do?" Damon asked, leaning against the driver's door. "I can take you home, or back to mine or we can keep going."

"_You_ can take me home? Am I not allowed to drive my own car now?" I asked.

"Nope," Damon answered with a smirk.

I rolled my eye and looked at my watch. I was shocked to see it was nearly nine o'clock. How far had we driven? I took out my cell and dialled my home number. There was no answer, I knew Jenna was out with Alaric and Jeremy probably had his headphones on so I left a message.

"Hey Jenna, Jeremy. I got talking with Anna, Damon and Stefan and totally lost track of time so I'm gonna crash here tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

Damon was watching me curiously, "I never invited you to stay the night. Assuming is very rude of you," he mock scolded earning another eye roll. "You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that you're not gonna be able to stop them going."

"Well maybe you should stop making me roll my eyes," I shot back. "I never said you did invite me to spend the night at yours. I simply told my family that I would be." I corrected him. "If we go back now I won't get any sleep before school tomorrow. So let's say I need to be back by 3:30 tomorrow so me and Anna can go shopping. I don't want to go home tonight."

"Little Miss Elena, Righteous Gilbert skipping school?" Damon feigned shock. "I'm a bad influence on you." He said as he lead me around the car and opened my door.

"Who said it was your influence?" I asked, this time I was the one smirking and he rolled his eyes.

Damon climbed into the driver's seat and looked at me, "So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I don't care. Just drive," I told him.

"You're letting _me_ choose?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

I smiled as I leaned back in my seat and turned my head to face him, "If I didn't trust you so much that might have scared me."

Damon leaned towards me and smiled, "You're tired Elena," he pulled the lever and declined my seat. "Get some sleep." He kissed my forehead before sitting straight and starting the car.

Jeremy POV

I walked out of my bedroom in search of dinner. It was half nine and strangely Elena hadn't even asked what I wanted yet. Jenna was out with Alaric again so it was my turn to choose dinner.

I went to my sister's room and was surprised when I found it empty.

"Elena?" I called through the house. I went to the stares and saw the red light flashing on the hall answer machine. I went down and pressed the button.

" You have one new message," beep. "Hey Jenna, Jeremy. I got talking with Anna, Damon and Stefan and totally lost track of time so I'm gonna crash here tonight. I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

I sighed and picked up the phone to order take out.

Once I had eaten I put a movie on and chilled. Half way through the doorbell rang. Wondering who was visiting at 10:15pm, I went to answer it.

"Hey, Bonnie. What brings you here at this time?" I asked surprised.

"Hi Jeremy. I need to talk to Elena, is she here?" she asked quickly. I saw that her eyes were red, like she'd been crying, and she kept fidgeting with her hands, like she was nervous.

"No, she spent the afternoon with the Salvatores and lost track of time. She called to say she was staying there tonight."

"Oh, right. It'll just have to wait till tomorrow then. Thanks Jer. Bye," she turned and started walking back to her car.

"Hey Bonnie," I called after her. She turned back. "You look upset. Is everything okay?"

She forced a smile and told me everything was fine before getting into her car and driving away.

Anna POV

Stefan and I were watching a film called Constantine when we heard a car coming up the gravel track which leads only to the house.

"Damon and Elena must be back," Stefan said.

"It's nearly half ten Stefan, Damon would have taken Elena home and ran back here," I told him in a duh tone. "Who else would come here?"

Stefan's eye brows knitted together as he thought. When the bell rang he went to answer sending me the 'stay-there-and-don't-cause-trouble' look, which made me think he knew exactly who was at the door.

"Bonnie, hi." I heard him say and I tensed. I really wanted to give that girl a piece of my mind. "What brings you here?"

"Jeremy said that Elena was staying here tonight. Can I talk to her?" the witch requested.

"She just went with Damon to rent a movie-" before he could continue I went to the hall.

"Don't lie to the girl Stefan," I said casually as I came into Bonnie's line of sight.

"Anna," Stefan warned me but I ignored him.

Bonnie's eyes hardened as did my voice, "She should know."

"I should know what Stefan?"

"You should know what you've done."

"What _I've_ done?"

"Yeah. I get that you don't like me Bonnie and you have every reason not to trust me. I'm fine with all of that. But I am not fine with what you said to Elena. It's her choice to trust me, I never asked her to and I never expected it. When you left earlier you left Elena in tears. She was sobbing because her best friend decided to blame everything on her just because you disagreed with her. And she felt guilty. Do you know what the guilt of causing a person's death is like?" I asked rhetorically. I kept my distance from her because I knew Stefan would stop me if I got in her face. "I do. It's not a good thing. It's the worst feeling anyone could ever have. The difference between me and Elena is that I made the choice to kill somebody, I did cause their death and I deserve the guilt. Elena didn't do anything wrong, she isn't responsible and she doesn't deserve it.

"So Elena was standing in the street sobbing into Damon's shirt like she had just lost one of the most important things in her life."

"Anna that's enough!" Stefan told me firmly. "Go back and watch the movie," he ordered. I sat on the stairs and stayed silent. Stefan stared at me for a moment but realised that I wasn't going to move. He sighed and turned back to the witch. "Elena's not here Bonnie. Damon went to calm her down and they haven't come back yet. If she called home and said she was staying here then they are either on their way here and Elena's still upset so doesn't want to go home, or they are staying out all night. When I see her I'll tell her you're looking okay?"

Bonnie nodded and turned to leave.

In a flash I was at the door, "Bonnie?" she turned. "I'm not gonna say sorry for kidnapping you, because back then my mind was set on getting my mom. You were just a means to an end, I know you probably don't like that but I'm not going to lie. I _am_ sorry about your Grandmother though. I never wanted anyone to die."

Bonnie didn't say anything but nodded a little before going back to her car.

Stefan shut the door and gave me a hard stare.

"Don't look at me like that Stefan," was all I said before returning to the couch.

Damon POV

Elena quickly fell asleep and I couldn't seem to tear my eyes away from her. I tried to focus on the road but after about 30 second I would always end up looking at her. I sighed and pulled in to a motel that I was passing.

Gently taking Elena from the car I went and paid for a room so that she could sleep more comfortably.

I left her sleeping on the bed while I went out to feed; I knew that I was pushing it, spending so much time with Elena when I hadn't fed since yesterday morning. When I returned I lay beside Elena and watched her sleep once more.

Maybe Anna was right, I did have feelings for Elena. I don't know when they had developed or why, they just had. And I don't want them to go away. But what if Elena doesn't feel the same? Sure Anna said she did, but Anna doesn't know Elena very well. And what about Stefan? I'd never admit it but I've liked these past few months when we'd been getting on. I enjoyed not fighting and I hoped that, maybe, we could be as close as we were when we were human, but if Stefan's not over Elena, and something happens between us there would be no chance of that, we might even go back to hating each other.

I sighed heavily and went to get up, but as I moved Elena stirred. I looked down to see her open her eyes.

"You were supposed to be sleeping," I told her softly.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have woken me up then," was her quick, sleepy reply.

I propped myself up on my elbow and smirked down at her, "You used to be a deeper sleeper," I stated, just to see her reaction.

I wasn't disappointed when Elena snapped her head round to me and glared, all traces of sleep gone from her eyes.

"What?" she asked in a hard, accusatory voice.

My smirk grew and I lay flat on my back to stare at the ceiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elena adopt my previous position so she could see my expression (which remained the smirk that she adored) and I closed my eyes.

"Damon!" she demanded. I was fighting the urge to open my eyes and look at her, to refrain myself I imagined what her expression was like: her big eyes hardened and narrowed with anger. Her lips pursed tightly to hold back her shouting at me to explain. I couldn't fight it any longer, I opened my eyes and saw the exact same image, except she looked so much cuter. A few seconds later I raised an eyebrow and the corner of Elena's mouth twitched as she tried not to smile. I loved having such an effect on her without even saying anything.

"How would you know if I was a deep sleeper Damon?" she demanded once again, less forceful this time.

"Because you never wake up when I come visiting," I stated simply. I could practically see her blood boiling at my revelation.

"You sneak into my room at night?!?" I only smirked in reply. "What have you done?"

That confused me. I just told her that I've been in her room while she's asleep so what did she mean? "Care to explain that question, Elena?"

"You wouldn't just decide to 'visit' for no apparent reason Damon. Did you snoop through my stuff? Did you read my Diary?!!?" She accused now leaning over me so all I could see was her face.

I chuckled, "No Elena. Though the Diary was very tempting," I admitted.

"Then why?" she asked, calmer now. The chocolate waterfall of her hair fell from behind her shoulder to my face.

I reached up and cupped Elena's smooth cheek in my hand, "I don't know. I was bored and I just felt drawn to your window."

"That's kind or stalkerish," she informed me with a small smile. I chuckled again.

I was getting that feeling again. The magnetism, drawing me to her. The longing to press my lips to her's. I reminded myself that I shouldn't, that it would risk Elena's friendship and my relationship with my brother. But Anna's words came back to me then: _Since when does the bad boy, Damon Salvatore play it safe?_ For a little girl she knew a lot and I couldn't fight any longer.

I pulled myself up and captured Elena's lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

**So, how did I do?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**I'm thinking of doing a one shot of what could happen straight after Fool Me Once. Does anyone have any ideas for what the story could be? Conditions:**

**-It must be Delena.**

**-I don't want it to be centred around the escaped vampire.**

**Let me know any ideas.**

**And remember to tell me your opinion on the jealousy think.**

**Happy Reading.**

**Love Thalia x ****xxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi to all vampires, witches and mere humans (can one of you change me???)**

**I'm back with another really rubish chapter which is destroying The Vampire Diaries but for some reason it has managed to hold the attention of my superly awesome and amazingly incredible readers.**

**14 days till A Few Good Men. Are you as excited as I am?????**

**despite what me best mate says I am not obbssessed... much.**

**So once again I think I have gone a little too OOC. Damon is way to sensitive in this chapter but I had to put some action in here because I felt it boring. Action lead to trdgady. Tradgady lead to sensitve Damon. So please, don't hate me.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elena POV

For half a second I was frozen with the shock that Damon was kissing me. Then I returned the kiss. It was incredible. I felt a jolt of electricity run through me as I moved my lips against his. The most cliché thing anyone could say about a first kiss is that they felt a spark, but it was true. In fact it was an understatement – it was more like a fire burning within me, setting off fireworks in my heart.

We both pulled away at the same time and just gazed at each other, Damon's hand was cool on my cheek as I thought about what this meant. About what that kiss could lead to. About the effect it could have on those around us.

Damon leaned in for another kiss but I turned away.

"Damon, I can't," I blurted out quickly.

Immediately Damon stopped and pulled away. I turned back to him and briefly saw the hurt in his eyes before he pulled on his emotionless make and stood up from the bed with his back turned to me.

"Sorry," he mumbled and started towards a door. I followed him through it to a lounge and kitchen where Damon headed for the coffee machine. I hesitated for a second before going over and grabbing his arm. I waited while he hesitated in turning to face me. His face was still emotionless.

"Damon," I started quietly, not much more than a whisper "let me explain. It's not that I don't want to because I do, I just can't."

"Elena it's fine, you just want to be friends. I get it you don't have to come up with an excuse," Damon replied and turned back to the coffee machine.

"Damnit Damon look at me!" I said harsher, annoyed that he wasn't listening. "You know me better than anyone. You know that if I hadn't wanted you to kiss me I wouldn't have kissed back and I would have slapped you by now. So stop pulling away from me and let me explain!"

Slowly Damon turned to face me once more. I took a deep breath to calm myself and begin my speech. "I don't know what it is I'm feeling for you or when I started to feel it but I do know that it's stronger than anything I've ever felt.

"I also know that you and Stefan are closer now than you have been for 145 years," Damon looked puzzled, but I continued regardless. "I know that you both like being close. Anna told me about how you two were before Katherine, I know that you're not close to getting that relationship back but you both want to."

"I thought you were explaining your decision, not giving me and my brother a psycho analysis," Damon interrupted.

I ignored him. "Katherine pulled you two apart and it's taken over a century to start rebuilding what you had. I don't know how Stefan will take it if anything happens between us. I don't want to be Katherine a-"

"You are not Katherine!" Damon abruptly interrupted, sounding slightly cross. "You are nothing like her" You know you're not!"

"But don't you see? If Stefan takes this badly and I come between you I'll be _just_ like Katherine! I'm not going to risk yours and Stefan's relationship Damon," I finished, out of breath and hoping that he understood.

He looked at me with blank eyes for several minutes. I looked back until I couldn't take any more of not knowing what he thought, and looked at the floor. A few seconds later I felt his hands on either side of my face. They were cold, he needed that coffee but I could feel his eyes on my face and I knew he had forgotten the coffee machine. He tilted my head up so I had to face him.

"So you're saying no, for Stefan?" he half asked half stated, the tell tale trace of hurt back in his eyes.

I shook my head, "I'm saying no for both of you," I assured him softly. I looked him in the eye and refused to look away so that he could see I was being honest. Eventually he nodded.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked softly, sounding like he desperately wanted – needed – to know.

My heart beat increased ; I was about to tell Damon Salvatore how I felt about him when I had only just realized that I felt it. I still didn't understand it but I couldn't deny it either.

I took a deep breath in attempt to calm my heart, "Yes Damon. It's the only reason."

Damon was searching my eyes for any sign of dishonesty. After a few minutes he put his forehead against mine and rubbed his thumbs up and down my cheeks. The feeling of his warm breath on my face made my heart triple its already accelerated speed. I thought it was going to explode.

"Then isn't it worth the risk? Stefan could take it well," He reminded me.

I lifted my eyes to his once more and fought against drowning in the beautiful cerulean pools. "Can you honestly tell me," I started, feeling my throat drying up, "that you would be okay if you lost him again?" as expected, Damon dropped his eyes to the floor and didn't answer. "That's what I thought." I gave him a light kiss on the cheek before pulling away from him. "I'm going for a walk," I informed him. I had to get out of there; it was too awkward between us now.

"Elena, it's 2:30am," he stated, obviously meaning I shouldn't go.

"I know. But I need to clear my head," I told him, "I need to be alone."

Damon nodded his understanding, "Take the care then," he suggested.

I sighed "Damon, if I dive now I'll probably end up crashing. I have my phone if anything happens I'm sure you'll be there in seconds. I'll be fine," I assured him.

"_Seconds_? Plural? Give me more credit Elena," he smirked, acting like his usual egotistic self. Acting being the operative word because it wasn't the same. His everlasting smirk was forced. His voice wasn't as teasing. And, worst of all, there was no spark in his beautiful eyes. I felt physically sick with the knowledge that I caused this. I gave a week unconvincing smile and walked out of the motel room.

Once I was outside I was speed walking. I needed to get out of Damon's ear shot and I couldn't run because he would hear that and follow me. I'd walked two or three blocks when my feet started to ach. I found a park bench and sat down on it, deciding that it was safe to let the tears fall.

I knew I'd done the right thing, for both brothers.

So why did it hurt so much?

Damon POV

Elena walked out of the room and I turned to lean on the counter, breathing deeply. I reached out for the coffee cup in front of me, once it was in my hand I tightened my grip and the handle turned to a fine white powder. I promptly threw the rest of the cup at the wall.

_I knew I shouldn't have risked it. I don't believe that Elena still loves Stefan, I could see in her gorgeous eyes that she wasn't lying to me, but she does care about him. and she cares about my relationship with him,_ I thought. I began to hate Stefan all over again then. It seemed that whenever I had a chance at happiness he stood in the way, somehow or other. Then I realised that blaming Stefan would do know good. It would just cause the very thing Elena was trying to prevent and I still wouldn't be with her.

I exhaled another shaky breath and picked another coffee cup out of the cupboard. I place it in the machine and hit the button. I collapsed into one of the ugly hotel armchairs and closed my eyes in thought. Would Elena ever want to give us a try? I'd hoped she would because at that moment the only thing I wanted was to take her in my arms and say that she was mine.

I listened out; I could hear Elena's footsteps echoing down the empty streets. They were fast and her breathing was heavy. I quickly focused my ears on the area around me to see what she could be trying to get away from. There was nothing. Not one sound in the still night other than her. I realised that she was trying to get further away from me. She didn't want me to be able to hear her. As much at it worried me about her being out of range I refrained myself from following her. She needs time alone because if she really does feel the same way I do about her, then her rejecting me hurt her as well. So I went over and started drinking my finished coffee and thought about random things I had seen in my time. Vietnam. Presidential assassinations. World war one. World war two. Korean war. Anything to take my mind off of Elena. It didn't work though, my phone was on my knee, waiting to be answered the second it rung, if something happened.

Elena POV

I don't know how long I sat on that bench but when I stood up the sun had started to rise. I crossed the road, wiping the back of my hand across my eyes. When I removed it I saw a bright light and felt something hit my stomach and legs before everything went black.

I lifted my heavy eye lids and was blinded by what I now realised was head lights. There was a man pacing back and forth next to me. I groaned as I felt pain shoot through my leg and chest. The man crouched down next to my head.

"Miss? Can You hear me? Miss? What's your name?" he sounded terrified. My vision was blurred but from the voice I guessed that he wasn't much older than I was.

I didn't answer him. I needed to let Damon know what had happened. I started to move my hands slowly, looking for my purse. I needed my phone. I had to call Damon. All I wanted was to hear Damon's sarcastic, teasing voice.

"Damon," I mumbled. "Where's my purse?"

"Can you hear me? Miss? Don't worry, the ambulance is on its way. Can you hear me?" he asked again, "You're going to be okay," he tried to sound soothing but he was to scared, and all I was thinking about was Damon.

I rose my voice as much as I could but it was still a weak murmur, "I need my purse. My phone."

"You want me to phone someone?" he asked finally understanding.

"Yes!" I gasped painfully. With every breath I took pain shot through my chest and it intensified when I tried to speak.

The guy got up and stood for a second, before running a few feet away and promptly returned with my purse while fishing my phone out of it.

"Wh-Who do you want me to call?" I vaguely heard. I could feel myself losing consciousness again.

"D-dam-Damon. Damon, "I stammered before sinking into the blackness once more.

Damon POV

When the clock hit 4am I started to get edgy. I had a feeling something was wrong. I went to make another coffee, telling myself I was being paranoid when my phone started ringing.

_**Elena Gilbert**_

I answered within a second.

"Elena? Where are you?" I asked trying to hide the worry from my voice. "You know bad things can happen to little girls who wander around in the dark," I teased.

"Are you Damon?" an unknown voice answered.

"Who is this? How did you get this phone?" I demanded. The worry in my gut intensifying.

"I- Are you Damon? The girl asked me to call someone called Damon. I went through the phone book," he explained, frustratingly not answering my questions.

"Listen to me!" I yelled aggressively into the phone, "What has happened? Why do you have Elena's phone?"

"I-I hit a girl with my car. The amb-" he started sounding scared

I cut him off, "Where?"

"Fortune Road, the east end," he told me shakinly.

"I'm not far from you, is she awake?" I asked already running.

"N-no. She just past out again, as she told me to call you."

"I'll be there in a minute."

I ran in the direction I had earliar heard Elena walk until I could hear the distant voice of the guy on the phone. He was calling Elena's name, probably looking for a response. I ran after the voice. _Please be okay. Please be okay,_ was all that I could think.

When I was round the corner I dropped my speed to human sprint, which was way too slow. Elena was lying in the middle of the road with the man crouched next to her. I could smell her fresh blood, and lots of it.

"Oh my god." I was at her side. Her leg was swollen and red. Her chest was split open and pumping blood onto the road. "Elena!" I put my hand under her head and felt the hot, sticky moisture of another wound. Her breath was shallow, and her pulse weak, but she was alive. I pulled her into my arms and looked down, stoking her cheek. "Why did I let you go? I knew it was a bad idea. I'm such an idiot!" I muttered to her.

"Err... Damon?" the guy asked from the side of a dented car.

"If you want to keep breathing I'd advise you not to talk," I growled at him.

"Th-the ambulance is on the way. I'm so sorry," was all he said after that.

I continued to stoke Elena's hair, avoiding the sickening injury.

"Elena? Wake up." I pleaded with her, "Cam you hear me? Elena?" I repeated over and over until she groaned. "Elena?" I asked again feeling hope well in me.

"D-Damon? Damon?" she murmured so quietly that human ears would be unable to hear.

"Elena! I'm right here. Elena open your eyes," I told her. Slowly, with what looked like great effort, she opened her beautiful, pain filled eyes. "Look at me Elena. There you go. Now don't you dare close your eyes. Just look at me. Keep those eyes open."

"Damon, I'm s-sorry," she apologized, confusing me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I told her, attempting to make my voice soft and soothing.

"For earlier," she choked out trying to explain.

"Ssshhh. Don't try and speak. You don't need to be sorry," I told her again.

"C-ca-can-can y-y-you," she stammered, "can........ you" realising that she could not get the words out Elena placed her hand on my wrist. I knew that she wanted me to heal her. And I wished more than anything that I could but the dick who hit her had called an ambulance.

"I can't," I admitted remorsefully, "an ambulance will be here any minute."

Elena nodded her understanding and then let out a gasp of pain.

"Elena, don't try and move. Just stay still, I got you," I tried to calm her.

"Damon," she said again, it sounded like she was gathering all of her remaining strength just to say my name.

"Ssshhh" I said again. She couldn't keep wasting energy.

"Damon, I l-"

"Oh no," I cut her off. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to say. Any over time hearing those words would make my century. But she was saying them because she was giving up. I would NOT let her do that. "Oh no you don't Elena. Listen to me!" I commanded. "No confessions. If you wanna say something you can say it when you're all stitched up. The Elena I know doesn't give up. Not on anything. So you stay fighting Elena. I can hear the ambulance. You're going to be fine as long as you keep fighting and stop talking. Okay?"

She nodded slightly and I kissed her forehead. As the sound of the sirens got closer I murmured what I hoped were comforts in Elena's ear and became overwhelmingly thankful that I had fed earlier, because the amount of her blood surrounding me was almost as much torture as her pained expression.

* * *

**Like I said, way too OOC.**

**So what's going to happen to Elena?**

**How will Stefan and Anna react?**

**How will they explain to Jenna and Jeremy?**

**All that will be answered in a very small part of the next chapter. Well, maybe number two will be in a different part but still. If you wanna know encorage me to write with REIEWS!!!!!!**

**I love you guys.**

**Love Thalia x**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey people,**

**So sorry this took so long, there are two reasons,: 1. My best friend gave me Supernatural dvds and I got addicted (if you wish to complain message 'agentminty1301' it's all her fault!)**

**2. The charger for my laptop broke so I had to wait for a new one to be delivered (the worst week of my entire life!!!)**

**NOTE: I have never had stitches, niether has any body in my family (which is surprising concidering how well they now us down at A&E) so I do not know how stitched are removed, sorry foe in accuracy.**

**I hope you enjoy this, though I personnally think theis chapter sucks.**

* * *

Elena POV

I woke to a beeping sound. The air smelled chemically clean and I could feel something warm on my elevated hand. I lifted my heavy eyelids and saw Damon sitting by the bed I was on, holding my hand to his face.

"Damon?" my voice was barely a whisper.

His head snapped up, "Elena! Thank God!"

"How long have I been here?" I wondered out loud.

"You spent an hour in surgery and have been asleep for three and a half hours," he told me.

"Surgery?!!?" I exclaimed taking him by surprise.

"sshh, Elena. Calm down," he calmed me as the beeping increased with my panic. When I finally stopped my panicking he continued, "When you got hit you broke some ribs and one punctured your lung so they had to re-inflate it. Something flew though the windscreen of the car, you got glass all over you so there was a deep cut on your chest and you smashed your head on the road. But you're fine. Okay?"

I nodded, trying to take it all in. "We have to go home," I announced.

Damon shook his head and smirked as if he'd anticipated that statement, "Elena, you've lost a lot of blood. You need to rest."

"Damon! Jenna thinks I'm at yours. I can't stay in hospital!" I argued.

"And how would you explain your injuries?" Damon countered. I looked at him with a duh expression. Okay but you'd still need rest and the doctor won't let you leave yet."

"We drove for what? 4 or 5 hours yesterday? I can rest in the car. And you could compel the doctor to discharge me," I pointed out. "Damon please," I pleaded, "I hate hospitals. They bring back bad memories," I mumbled and turned away from him.

Damon sighed, "Okay. I'll do it," he agreed. Before I had time to thank him he kept talking, "The doctor is coming. I put down that I was your legal guardian so that he wouldn't call Jenna, okay?" I nodded and the doctor opened the door and walked in.

"Miss Gilbert, how are you feeling? He asked with a smile.

"I've been better," I replied, thinking that it was a stupid question.

"I'm sure you have. Well your scans are all fine," he assured me and then turned to Damon. "You should be able to take her home-"

"Straight away," Damon insisted as his pupils dilated slightly.

The doctor blinked a couple of times, "...Err... as soon as I've signed the discharge papers. A nurse will be a long to help you get sorted while Mr Salvatore and I do the paperwork, Miss Gilbert."

"Thanks," I said with a weak smile and the doctor left the room. I turned to Damon, "Thank you." His only answer was to press his lips to my hand and smile. A moment later a nurse came in with some clothes for me. Damon kissed my hand once more and left to follow the doctor down the corridor.

10 painful minutes later, I was dressed and sitting on the chair Damon had occupied. He must have sat there a long time because it was warm and smelled like him. it was such a relaxing smell that I leant back and closed my eyes. A few minutes later the scent was replaced by the strong odder of coffee. I opened my eyes to see Damon holding a cappuccino under my nose. I smiled up at him as I took the polystyrene cup and he leaned against the arm of the chair.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I just want to get out of here."

Damon nodded before going over to a cabinet in the corner and searching through the medical supplies.

"What are you looking for?" I asked in confusion.

"I'll need something to take the stitches out with. Un less you want me to just pull them, rather painful for you, I'll need some stuff," he explained while slipping some scissors, a blue wire hook and a syringe filled with blue liquid, into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Damon locked the cabinet and resumed his position at my side. I was about to ask about the blue stuff when the doctor returned.

"You all ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and Damon helped me to my feet. "Well take care of yourself and if there is any pain take these," he handed me a bottle of pills. I nodded once more and tugged on Damon's arm, silently asking him for us to leave. I couldn't wait to get out of that place.

When we were outside I saw my car in the lot and quickly started towards it, only to feel a sharp pain in my chest which made me wince as I only just stopped myself crying out. Damon immediately noticed and had his arm around my back, supporting me in an instant.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"I'm fine." I told him unconvincingly for just the breath it took to speak hurt.

"No you're not," he stated, looking around. When he was sure nobody was looking he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Hold on to me and close your eyes," he ordered. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his sweet relaxing scent and barely felt the pain of breathing.

The next thing I knew, Damon was lowering my into the passenger seat, which was still reclined from the previous night.

"That better?" he asked, pulling the seatbelt around me. I didn't answer. Instead I brought my hand up to cup his cheek. He stopped what he was doing and looked down at me. His face was just a few inches from mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. I longed to close the distance between us but between my stitches and all of the reasons that I had told him last night, I managed to stop myself from doing so.

"Yeah, thanks," I mumbled dropping my hand to my side and averting my gaze.

Damon sighed and kissed my forehead, "Good." With that he walked around the car and got in the driver's side. Without a word he started to drive through the town until we were steadily travelling along the deserted, meandering roads we had arrived via.

Damon POV

We sat in silence as I drove us through the rural wonderland. I knew that Elena was feeling guilty about what had happened – or not happened – when I'd put her in the car. I admit I was disappointed at first, but that had now changed into anger. I was angry at Stefan for getting in between Elena and I even now, when they weren't going out. I stared at the road, not wanting to risk taking my feelings out on Elena. Every now and then I felt her eyes on me but I ignored it.

I was going way past the limit but it didn't matter to me because the road was empty and I had broken the limits ever since the first one had been enforced. However I hadn't counted on a deer running out in front of the car.

"Shit!" I yelled as I swerved and slammed on the breaks.

I heard a scream of pain and looked down to see Elena writhing painfully against the seatbelt. "Elena! Elena sshh... it's okay," I tried to reassure her while stroking her cheek.

"Damon," she half gasped half sobbed my name, "Damon make it stop," she begged. I was reaching into my jacket, for the syringe when my nostrils flared. I felt my fangs elongate and the skin around my eyes harden. I looked down to Elena's chest and saw her purple shirt becoming a deep burgundy red as blood soaked through and I realised that she must have burst her stitches when I braked.

Elena saw my transformation and gathered her breath. Knowing how much it must have hurt her I felt a stab of guilt – a real rarity for me.

"Damon go! I'll be fine. Just go!" she ordered in a gasp, trying to hide how much it hurt her to speak. I turned my head to the open window and took a deep breath of fresh air. My face returned to normal.

"Elena, you're not fine," I told her and retrieved the pain relief. "I need to get to the wound so I can give you this and take the stitches out. Okay?"

She nodded. I unbuttoned her shirt enough so that it was clear of the leaking wound. I then took the sterilised pod off of the needle and injected just above her stitches and then chucked the syringe out the window and slipped my hand into Elena's.

"Stefan may think that he has more control than I do, but because he ignores the need for human blood he craves it that much more, making it harder for him than it is for me," I explained. "Tell me when the pain stops."

She nodded and weakly squeezed my hand. I sat, looking down at her pain stricken face for a long time before she finally started to relax.

"It's numb Damon. It doesn't hurt anymore," Elena informed me. I took the scissors and hook from my pocket and looked Elena in the eye, She nodded her answer to my unasked question and I proceeded to remove her stitches. When I was done I quickly ripped open my wrist and put it to Elena's lips. She drank from me for barely a minute. Jut enough to heal her injuries and then we both pulled away.

"Now you need to rest," I told her, firmly as I wiped the excess blood from her face. "Go to sleep Elena," I whisper, kissing her forehead.

I straightened in my seat so I could start the car. Without argument, Elena closed her eyes and slept the whole way back to mystic falls.

Anna POV

I was walking out of school with Jane, a girl who was in most of my classes, we'd hit it off pretty well.

"Anna, what's being home schooled like?" she asked, sounding like she was generally interested.

"It's just like school... except there's less rules, more breaks and you get off task easier," told her.

"Wow. Do you think you could convince my mom to home school me?" she joked and I laughed.

"Anna, how was your first day?" I heard Stefan ask as he appeared beside me.

"Well hi to you too," I replied sarcastically. "It was fine. Different and more boring than at home but fine," I told him. Jane cleared her throat beside me, I guessed she had a thing for Stefan, I knew quite a few other girls did for he was topic of convocation as girls watched the lunch time football practise. "Stefan, this is Jane, Jane this is my cousin Stefan," I introduced.

"Hi," Jane smiled shyly and giggled.

"Hey," Stefan replied with a nod. "Are you helping my baby cousin adjust?" he asked her. I mentally cursed Damon for insisting on the 'baby cousin' aspect of my story, he said is made us seem more like a family.

"Less of the baby Stefan," I ordered which earned me a smirk.

I decided to say the one thing I knew would always annoy him, "Urgh! You're just like Damon!" Stefan shot me a look and it was my turn to smirk.

Jane giggled, "I'll help Anna as much as I can," she promised.

"Thank you Jane, I appreciate it," Stefan thanked her with a smile (which I'm sure made her year), "Anna are you ready to go?" Stefan asked.

"Am I ready to walk 2 miles because you're a weirdo who doesn't have a car?" I replied, reminding Stefan of our fight over his need for a car. I sighed, "I guess so."

I was about to say bye to Jane when my cell vibrated in my pocket.

_**Hey Anna, do you still wanna go shopping? **_

_**Cause I'm right behind you holding Damon's**_

_**credit card. Hehe -Elena x**_

I turned and saw Elena leaning against the bonnet of her car.

"Hey Stefan, enjoy the walk, I'm going shopping with Elena," I informed him. "We'll get to the shops in this amazing invention called a car. See you Jane." With that I walked towards Elena.

* * *

**Well how was it???**

**It sucked I know.**

**I had ideas for Elena finding out about Isobel, so I will not be sticking to the series from now on, though Elena has the same car and Pearl and Katherine are still supposed to be best friends. Remember, nobody else got out of the tomb.**

**BTW Who agrees with me that pearl is a major bitch?!!?**

**TTFN**

**Thalia x**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello there teenagers, adults and vampires of all ages.**

**I am so sorry that this took so long.**

**I swear, I had half of it done and then I got blocked.**

**When I first started this authors note I was in a good mood, due to finishing this and uploading a new video on youtube (it's delena and my user name is EllenthalialuvsDamon if anyone is interested). Now I am slamming the keys of my keyboard so hard, out of rage, I am going to break my laptop so I am going to stop typing before I do that or depress you.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elena POV

Anna ran over and we both got in the car. As soon as the doors closed the questions started.

"Oh my God! Elena what happened? Where did you go? Where's Damon? Are you okay?-"

"Whoa! Anna! One question at a time please" I requested, cutting her off.

"Are you okay?" was the first and I smiled at the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine Anna, relax," I assured her.

"Where's Damon?"

"He said he was going home," I answered, thankful that the questions were easy but knowing the harder ones would be in their wake.

"Where did you two go?" was Anna's next question, like I said harder questions.

"I'm not sure exactly," I told her honestly, "we just drove for hours and then when I got tired Damon pulled into a motel."

"What happened?" Anna asked. This was the question I was hoping to avoid.

"Nothing really. We drove, talked about random stuff, slept and then we came home," I lied I'd never lied to Anna before but as I could lie to Damon and Stefan okay, I hoped that she wouldn't question it. She didn't

"Oh, okay... Wait! Did you say you have Damon's credit card?" Anna asked suspiciously.

I smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I woke and was blinded by the sun I blinked and adjusted my eyes before pulling the lever on my seat and sitting up._

"_Afternoon," I heard Damon beside me, voice cocky and arrogant as ever._

"_Hey," I mumble still coming to my senses._

"_How are you doing?" Damon asked, he almost sounded like he couldn't care less but I could hear an underlying tone of concern in his voice._

"_I'm fine," I told him as we passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign._

_He looked at me for a moment, studying my face. When he was satisfied that I was telling the truth he turned back to the road. "Where do you want to go? Home or back to the boarding house?" he asked._

"_School," I answered._

"_Elena, school only has about 10 minutes left," Damon told me, looking back to me to make sure I _was_ okay – again._

"_I know that Damon!" he smirked, seemingly reassured by my reaction, "I told Anna we'd go shopping after school today," I explained._

"_Elena, you've just been hit by a car. It's hardly the time for a shopping trip," Damon spoke slowly, looking at me like I was insane. "I'm sure Anna will understand."_

"_I'm not planning on telling her or anyone else about it Damon," I stated obviously. "It's not like I have any injuries. I am perfectly fine," I justified._

"_You need rest Elena! Injuries or no injuries, being hit by a car is a traumatic experience," he insisted._

"_Damon my life consists of vampires, witches and car accidents! I am fine, I'm not in shock, I'm not going to freak out if I cross a road and I am not going to let you stop me getting back to as normal as my life ever gets!" I argued._

"_You have my blood in your system Elena!" he pointed out. "I take it you're not too keen on joining the resident Mystic Falls Vampires. The only thing you should do until tomorrow morning is watch TV and sleep."_

"_What is going to happen to me in the middle of the day, in a town I know like the back of my hand with a vampire at my side?" I asked rhetorically._

"_You'd be surprised."_

"_I'm going Damon, whether you want me to or not," I informed him stubbornly. His head snapped around to me and we stared each other down. "The best chance of me becoming a vampire is right now when you are trying to outstare me rather than looking at the road," I told him when the intensity of his hard eyes was growing too much for me to handle, I would not be the first to turn away. Damon turned to face forwards and we arrived at the school in silence._

"_Promise me you'll be careful," Damon requested seriously._

"_I promise."_

_Damon nodded._

_I open my glove box to search for my purse. It wasn't there._

"_Dammit!" I curse out loud._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I can't find my purse." _

_A few seconds later I am surprised to find a plastic car before my face, "Use this," Damon orders._

"_Damon I don't need your money-"_

_He cuts me off, "Well if you don't have your purse then you obviously do. Besides, Anna hasn't gotten her card yet and the counsel might still suspect vamps are in town. We don't need any of them discovering that a load of shops have tills short, it won't take much for them to work out it's compulsion."_

_I took the cadr and slid it into the pocket of my jeans, "Thanks Damon."_

_He nodded his head and vanished from the car half a second before the bell rang. I got out and perched myself on the bonnet, waiting for Anna._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I revealed the card, "Damon thinks that it's too dangerous to compel check out girls at the moment, so he has given us free reign."

"Awesome," Anna grinned.

So I parked and we got out ready to spend a couple of hours in dressing rooms, trying on everything in the shops.

Anna POV

Elena and I were shopping for about two hours. I tried to ask more about her little trip with Damon but she avoided the subject by giving a vague answer and then finding something to try on, so I didn't ask again. I could tell there was something she wasn't saying. I knew that it wasn't any of my business but I felt guilty for kidnapping her so I wanted to make up for it by being a good friend. I could see the attraction between Elena and Damon so, as a friend, I wanted to get them together so they could be happy, they both deserved that.

So when we were done shopping we piled our bags in the trunk and Elena drove us back to the boarding house. We walked in the ever unlocked door as Elena told me about Stefan challenging their old history teacher with his superior knowledge of historical dates, back when he first went back to school.

"I wish I could have seen that guy's face," I said between laughs.

"Oh, it was priceless," she replied.

"What was priceless?" Damon whispered in Elena's ear as he appeared behind us, causing her to jump. Damon grabbed her arms to steady her and turn her around to face his smirk.

"Nothing," she smiled and tried to step back from him but Damon held her securely in place. I rolled my eyes at them before putting my bags in the living room and leaning in the door way where I could see them, in under a second of course.

"Are you going to let go of me Damon?" Elena asked.

"Nope," he responded, popping the 'p'.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "Damon, get off me," she ordered.

He feigned thinking about it before saying, "Nah, I'm not gonna do that," in a teasing manner.

"Damon!" Elena huffed in an exasperated tone.

"Well doesn't somebody like saying my name today," the arrogant git commented.

"Anna, a little help here please?" she requested, twisting her head around to face me as best she could.

"Don't drag me into this," I called smirking. "I have to live with him," I reminded Elena. "Besides, it's too much fun watching for me to stop it."

Elena sighed in annoyance and turned back to Damon, "Damon!"

"Elena!" he mocked.

They glared at each other. I knew nothing would happen while I was standing there so I said, "Wow, this is very entertaining but I have homework to do before I meet Jeremy," with that I walked into the study, leaving the door open a crack. With my vamperic eyesight I could still see them through the crack.

"Well thank God she's gone," Damon announced as he lowered his arms to wrap them around Elena's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Damon," was Elena's only answer as she raised her hands to his chest in - a failed – attempt to push him away. "Please, just let go of me," she half pleaded with him.

"I will," Damon paused for dramatic effect, "for a kiss."

Elena sighed once more and looked down, "No Damon."

"And why not?" he questioned, only half teasing now.

"You know why," she replied, confusing me.

It was Damon's turn to sigh and he reached up a hand to brush a stray hair behind Elena's ear and cup the side of her face. They stayed like that, completely frozen as if the world had stopped spinning, for a few moments. Then Damon gave the slightest of nods and dropped both his hands to his sides. Elena brought his credit card out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Tell Anna I said bye," with that she walked to the door. I heard it open and Elena whispered, "Thank you Damon," almost too quietly for me to hear, before the door closed.

After we heard her drive off Damon mumbled, "Stop eves dropping Anna. Don't you have homework to do," and he disappeared up to his room.

I bit my lip, taking a moment to consider what to do, and I followed him. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked in and leant against Damon's desk and watched him as he lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

We were silent for five minutes before he said, "Can I help you Annabel?" rather harshly.

"You're really getting into the parental role aren't you?"I joked referring to his use of my full name.

"Hmm... are parents still aloud to beat annoying children?" he shot back emotionlessly.

"Ouch," I laughed. After a pause I grew serious, "What happened?"

"You know what happened. You were listening remember," he was still appearing emotionless.

"Damon you and I both know that I wasn't talking about just now." I told him firmly, "What happened while you two were gone?"

Damon sat up and looked at me with hard eyes, "You and Elena were off spending my money for over two hours. Why didn't you ask her?" Damon questioned.

"Of course I did but I want your side as well," I stated the obvious.

"Well what did she tell you?" he shot back too quickly, confirming that they were hiding things.

"You were there with her, you should know," I countered. "Unless you two are hiding something."

Damon smirked, "Elena said she wanted to keep one event between us and I am guessing she doesn't want to advertise the other so I'll say this... we drove, we talked, we ate, she slept, we came home, we argued about whether it was a good idea for her to go shopping."

"Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"She doesn't want people to know."

I nodded, respecting Elena's privacy, "So what was the other 'event'? Was that what she was talking about down stairs?" I inquired.

Damon looked away, that was all the answer I needed.

"Damon, what happened?" I asked him softly.

"It doesn't matter," he shrugged.

"It clearly matters to you and Elena."

Damon was in my face instantly, "So what business is it of yours?" he growled.

"I'm trying to be a good friend to Elena!" I snapped. I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly to calm down, before I carried on, "and to you."

Damon regarded me for a moment before brushing me off with, "I don't need you to be a good friend to me Anna. I need you to stay out of my way," he sat at the desk and played with an old quill be for opening a leather bound book. "Go away Anna."

I sighed and went to leave. Half way to the door a thought crossed my mind; back when I was human I had a cousin who lived with us. He was 23 (the same age as Damon – sort of) and I could be annoying enough to get him to tell me anything...

I used vampire speed to go back to his desk and sat on it. I then began poking his shoulder saying "Tell me," every time my finger made contact. I repeated it over and over again at a steady rhythm trying not to laugh as he failed to hide his irritation. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me. Tell me..."

I went on poking him for about three minutes before he caved, "I KISSED HER ALRIGHT!!!!"

* * *

**Well that's that.**

**The usual questions:**

**Favourite part?**

**Favourite Line?**

**How was Damon/Anna's character?**

**Love? Like? Hate?**

**Please cheer me up with some reviews.**

**Happy Reading.**

**New Episode tonight!!!!!!!!!!!**

**You American/Canadians should think yourselves lucky that you don't have to wait for it to be put on the internet.**

**Love Ellen-Thalia Jay (don't ask why I put my full name there, I just did.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey people,**

**Sorry this took so long, but it's a slightly longer chapter than usual so please forgive me.**

**Oh. My. God! The last few episodes have been amazing!!!!!!**

**I can't believe the season is ending next week, what am I going to do???**

**Oh well.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews, I love you all.**

**Guess what! I finally learned how to spell conversation! I know you don't care about that but it is one of those words that I can never spell.**

**My apologizes for the lack of Delena moment in this chapter and the lack of Damon in this chapter. But there IS alot of talking about Damon and Elena's feelings for eachother, and Damon and Stefan's relationship.**

**Enough of my wafffle.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elena POV

"Hey stranger," Jenna called as I walked in to the house, "long time no see."

I put on a fake smile and walked up to her, "Hi."

"So, what's going on?" she asked with that glint in her eye, like she was a gossiping school girl again.

"What do you mean?" my confusion wasn't completely acted.

"You, spending the night at the boarding house. Are you and Stefan back together?"

I smiled a little, "No Aunt Jenna, Stefan and I are just friends... and still a little awkward. I spent most of the night with Damon and Anna."

"Damon?" Jenna asked raising her eyebrows.

I forced a laugh, "Damon are just friends too. The four of us were talking and watching movies, Stefan went to bed about 11 and I don't know when the rest of us fell asleep but it was late and I'm really tired so I'm gonna crash."

"Okay, I'll wake you up for dinner," she told me.

I nodded my thanks and walked up the stairs. I collapsed onto my bed. For once I was going to do what Damon told me to, not because I thought he was right but because after all that's happened – and without Anna around to distract me form it – all I wanted to do was sleep. I closed my eyes only to see a crystal blue pair. The only eyes that can pierce right through me. The eye I knew all too well. But there was something different. His eyes were usually full of sarcasm and mockery but not now, they showed vulnerability and... heart break. They were the eyes he had looked at me with back in the motel room and when I left him in the foyer. The knowledge that I had put that look in his eye made a tear escape and roll down my cheek.

Damon POV

I reluctantly told Anna what happened in the motel. From when Elena woke up to when she left. I found that once I'd started it was easy to talk to Anna; she didn't interrupt and she didn't judge. Once I'd told her everything Elena had said I stopped and she thought for a few minutes, considering what I'd said.

"You should talk to Stefan," she advised.

I coughed a laugh, "What?" I asked incredulously.

"He's what stands in the way of you and Elena being together. It's not his fault but he can fix it. Elena doesn't want to hurt Stefan and she doesn't want to get between you two, I get it she thinks your relationship with Stefan is more important than what she wants. All it will take to solve this is Stefan reassuring her that it's okay with him.

"To make things right with Elena you have to make it right with Stefan," Anna concluded.

I admit, it made sense but seriously, how was that conversation going to go?

_Hi Stefan, can you go tell Elena that you're over her and that being with me won't affect our relationship as brothers?_

_Sure Damon, no problem._

I don't think so somehow. And what if Stefan's not over Elena? We go back to hating each other and I'm still not with Elena.

"Anna, I appreciate the advice but I'm not going to have a heart to heart with my little brother, especially seeing as I highly doubt it will be as straight forward as you make it sound," I told her before turning towards the window. "I've got a blood bank to rob. Don't touch my stuff," I ordered grabbing a black holdall from the window seat.

Just as I was about to jump out of the window Anna spoke, "If you really cared about her you'd put your pride aside and give it a shot ... Fore Elena," I paused for a second and then jumped. I ran 50 miles, knowing that I had been sloppy only to go to the next town over last week, all the way there I was trying to ignore the little voice in the back of my head, telling me Anna was right.

Elena POV

I didn't know what time it was and I didn't care. I was lying on my bed with my eyes closed, feeling the sun coming through my window and trying very hard not to think. Just as I succeeded I hear a woosh of air, _he just had to ruin it_ I thought.

I groaned, " Damon, go away."

"Oh God! Damon?!!? Please, stake me now," I heard Anna's voice exclaim, sounding rather offended.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "Damon's the only person who normally comes through the window." There was a pause when Anna finally realised I wouldn't say anything else she did.

"So, I had an interesting conversation with Damon earliar," she stated, causing my eyes to shoot open and to the window, where Anna's voice was coming from. I was blinded by the bright, red, setting sun.

"Ah!" I gasped and raised my hand to shield my eyes.

Anna laughed, "It's vampires that burn in the sun Elena, I think your safe."

"What time is it?" I asked, no way had I been lying there long enough for the sun to be setting.

"8:30, don't change the subject, you're as bad as Damon," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Well sorry for not realising I've been lying here for over three hours," I grumbled, still avoiding Anna's preferred topic of conversation. What had Damon told her?

"Elena, stop trying to put it off, we're going to talk about this whether you want to or not," she told me firmly.

"Yes mom," I replied sarcastically. I sighed, "What did he tell you?"

"Funny, that's the same question he asked about you. That two things happened, you said you wanted to keep one of them between the two of you so all I know is that he kissed you and you said you couldn't be with him."

I was surprised that Damon had chosen to discuss the event related to his feelings, rather thatn my accident. Part of me was glad that he had respected my wishes, but part of me wished he hadn't, that way I wouldn't have to have this conversation.

"Did he tell you why?" I inquired.

"Yes."

"Then what is there to talk about?"

"Your side of the story," she shot back, instantly.

I sighed, realising that I couldn't get out of this, "I fell asleep in the car. When I woke up we were in a motel room. It was just our normal teasing and arguing at first. But then... I don't know what happened but we kissed," I stopped there, hoping it would be enough.

"You don't have to give me the horny details but you're not stopping there. Your feelings about this?" she demanded of me.

I sighed, "I liked it bu-"

I was cut off, "Elena, Jeremy, dinner's ready," Jenna called, sounding half way parental.

"Go ring the doorbell," I ordered Anna. "You'll be invited to dinner."

She nodded and disappeared. I took my shoes off and changed into some sweatpants and a tank top, I was supposed to be asleep after all. I then heard someone come up stairs and a quiet, male voice at Jeremy's door. The chair creaked as my brother got up and then the door bell rang. There was a knock on my door.

"Elena?" I heard the voice, which I could now identify as Alaric's, call softly. I stayed still until I heard the door open and footsteps come to my bedside, Elena? Wake up."

I stirred and rolled towards him, "Alaric...? What are you doing here?" I asked groggily.

"Jenna invited me to dinner. She asked me to wake you up," he explained.

"Oh," was my only response as I sat up. Alaric went to the door, checked the hall was empty and closed it before coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"So Jenna tells me that you may not have been focused in class today because you had a late night with the Salvatores," Alaric began. I looked down, "I remember that Stefan and Bonnie were both distracted but I don't remember seeing you in my class." He paused while I tried to think of what to say. "I didn't tell Jenna but do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I don't want to lie to you," I responded, not really answering.

"Then don't."

I looked up at him, trying to read his eyes while having an internal debate. Eventually the trusting side of me defeated my cautious side. "I know you know," I stated. Alaric looked confused, "about Damon and Stefan."

"I've been wondering if you knew since I spoke to Stefan about it."

"It would have been hard not to considering we were dating."

He nodded, "I take it this cousin of theirs is also a vampire."

"Yeah, Anna isn't this cousin but she knew them when they were human. Her mom was in the tomb mentioned in Jonathan Gilbert's journal. After we got into the tomb Anna helped her mother adapt but they had a disagreement, so Anna is staying in town while her mom goes travelling, to do some stuff," I explained to him.

Once again he answered with a nod and a question, "who else knows?"

"About Vampires? The counsel, me and Bonnie. About Damon, Stefan and Anna? Me and Bonnie," I asmitted.

"Okay, so what happened today?"

"Well it's more of what happened yesterday," I told him truthfully. "I met with Bonnie to tell her about Anna being back in town. She didn't like that I was okay with her being here or that I trust Anna and Damon-"

"Not Stefan too?" Alaric cut my off.

"Bonnie is generally okay with Stefan, but when Anna was last in town, it was when we opened the tomb. Stuff happened, stuff that caused Bonnie to hate Damon and Anna. So anyway, Bonnie didn't like it, we got in a huge fight and I was really upset. Me and Damon went for a drive to take my mind off it. We lost track of time and ended up out of town pretty late. We didn't get back until today," I explained.

"You were out all night with Damon?!?" came Alaric's surprising reaction, "Are you alright?" he asked. The concern in his eyes both touched and confused me.

"I'm fine," I assured him ... mostly truthful.

"Look Elena, I think Stefan's a good guy, he's still a vampire so I don't trust him completely but on the whole I wouldn't put a stake in him," He said sincerely. "Damon, on the other hand, I don't trust. Not at all."

I sighed, "Most people who know what he is don't. And they have good reasons not to," I admitted, "but I've gotten to know Damon very well since he came to town and I know he would never hurt me. I don't know what it is with me and Damon, we just _get_ each other. We have some kind of understanding. I know all of the terrible things he's done and I'm not saying that I condone them but Stefan has lied to me, several times and Damon never has, not once, even before I knew. That, and the fact that he has saved my life, more than once, makes me trust him Alaric," I finished.

Alaric exhaled, loudly, "Just be careful Elena, of all of them," he requested.

"I will," I promised.

We were quiet for a moment. "Don't think you can start using me as a cover story Elena. I don't like lying to Jenna," he warned me.

"I won't," I smiled, " I don't like lying to her either. I try to stay and close to the truth as possible and I don't make a habit of going out of town," I assured him.

"Good. Now we've got that cleared up, we should go down stairs. They'll be wondering what's taking so long."

I nodded in agreement, climbed out of bed and threw a zip up top on over my tank top before following Alaric down stairs.

As we walked into the dining room Jenna smiled, "Hey, what took so long?" she asked predictably.

"Just talking," I shrugged. "Hi Anna," I greeted as I wasn't supposed to know she was here.

"Hi Elena, Mr. Saltzman," she replied with a bright smile.

"Hello Anna and call me Ric or Alaric," he requested with a small, forced smile which both me and Anna saw though. We shared a quick look as I took my seat next to Alaric and opposite Jeremy.

We made general small talk over dinner, about school, Jenna's work, the weather. Normal family stuff which was now strange but pleasant to me. After dinner the five of us took part in a video game tournament. Jenna was knocked out straight away – she never was any good at games. After that Jeremy was very unimpressed with the fact that me, Anna and Alaric wasted all of his lives within five minutes. I guess with Anna being a vampire and both me and Alaric have been vampire hunting, we all at least halved his reflex times.

"This is not happening!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"Don't be a sore loser Jer," I told him as both me and Alaric went after Anna, figuring she was a bigger threat than each other.

"But I don't get it! I got this game last week, none of you have played it before and I have spent all of my time perfecting my technique!" my brother went on, bewildered.

"So that's why your homework's late," Alaric smirked, Jeremy mumble something about it not being smart to say that.

"That's kind of sad Jeremy," Anna noted.

"Yeah well," Jeremy replied, now trying to work out who would win the game, "so was you stalking me and your obsession with vampires, when we first met."

Anna's head snapped up at my brother's comment and Alaric and |I took our chance to work together and shoot Anna down, taking her last life.

"What? That's not fair! He distracted me!" Anna whined as Alaric and I high fived.

"Act your age Anna," I told her, not referring to a 14/15 year old.

"Elena," Alaric started, "I hope you know we're now at war."

"Bring it on," I countered and dodged his bullets.

"And you both have one life left with the same score," Jeremy piped up, getting excited over the close game.

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't long before Alaric killed me while I was reloding.

" 'Nother game?" Jer offered.

"Nope, Elena and I have stuff to do," Anna announced.

"We do?" I asked.

"Yep, but I do love this game. Elena, get Damon to buy me and Xbox 360," Anna requested.

"He's your cousin," I replied, "You whine it out of him."

"But your the one who has him wrapped around your her little finger," she shot back.

"You over estimate me," I told her feeling Alaric's look intensify on me, "until the day before you moved in I'd barely seen him in two months."

"That just emphasises my point, after just a few days of hanging out you can get his credit card out of him!" I didn't answer, knowing that Anna wouldn't let me with the argument. She was nearly as bad as Damon. "Anyway, come on," she said, pulling me to my feet.

"And I though you came here to see me," Jeremy pouted.

"Hey, I haven't had another girl around in a very long time," I looked down, knowing she meant Katherine, "now I have Elena and it's girl talk time," Anna announced, dragging me towards the stairs.

"Can I listen in?" Jeremy asked hopefully.

Anna and I laughed, "Challenge Ric to a rematch," I told him, "Maybe he'll give you some pointers," we laughed again.

When we got to my bedroom Anna sat cross legged at the end of my bed, "So where were we?" Anna asked, and there I was thinking I'd gotten out of the conversation.

I sighed and closed my door, proceeding to flop against my pillows, "Is nothing in my life private?" I asked and Anna smirked. "If you keep smirking like that no one will have any trouble believing you're related to Damon."

"One, do not say I'm like Damon, I'm smarter and nowhere near as big headed," she answered me and I chuckled. "Two that would be a good think! Our survival depends on people believing. And three don't change the subject!"

"Okay! I liked kissing Damon. Happy now?"

"No. The fact that you liked kissing him doesn't tell me much," Anna explained," I liked kissing Ben, he was a good kisser but I didn't like him very much."

"So what do you want me to say, Anna? You asked how I felt about the kiss, I just told you," I argued.

"Fine, I'll rephrase the question: How do you feel about Damon?" the vampire inquired.

I looked down, admiring the hem of my blanket and tensing slightly. Anna noticed this and leaned forward. I sighed, sat up and closed my eyes, "That's a harder question Anna," I opened my eyes and looked straight into hers. "I don't know." She cocked her head to the side – something I've noticed all vampires seem to do – and waited for me to continue. "When I'm with Damon... I'm happy but half the time I'm angry too. He drives me insane and annoys the hell out of me, yet I love being in his company. No matter no matter what we're doing; arguing, cooking, driving or just talking I'm happy and enjoying myself. He makes me cranky and makes me smile at the same time. When I'm with him... I'm both relaxed and excited. And angry and infuriated and amazingly happy," I finished in confusion.

A knowing smile spread across Anna's face, "That's called love, Elena," she revealed. "So what's the problem?"

"Did Damon not tell you that part?" I asked.

"You're seriously putting all those feelings aside so he can have a good relationship with Stefan?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I can see that they're important to each other. I even saw it back when they said they hated each other. Their relationship is more important than my feelings," I told her sincerely.

"Wow," she answered quietly, "you truly are the opposite of Katherine ... But Elena, there is such a thing as being too selfless." I was quiet, not knowing how to answer. "Just think about it," she walked to the door and then turned back to me, "I was serious by the way." I looked up at her, confused, "You _have _to get Damon to buy me an Xbox," She smiled, lightening my mood. I returned the smile and she went to say goodbye to Jeremy.

I was left wondering if Anna was right. Was I being too self less? More importantly, was I in love with Damon?

Stefan POV

After feeding I decided to go and see Elena, I really wanted to put our awkwardness to a side and me friends. When I got to her driveway I heard voices coming from her bedroom:

"You asked how I felt about the kiss, I just told you," Elena said, rather argumentatively. _What kiss?_ I thought.

"Fine, I'll rephrase the question," came Anna's voice, "How do you feel about Damon?"

There was a long pause before Elena answered, "That's a harder question Anna. I don't know. When I'm with Damon... I'm happy but half the time I'm angry too. He drives me insane and annoys the hell out of me, yet I love being in his company. No matter no matter what we're doing; arguing, cooking, driving or just talking, I'm happy and enjoying myself. He makes me cranky and makes me smile at the same time. When I'm with him... I'm both relaxed and excited. And angry and infuriated and amazingly happy," Elena admitted all in one breath, sounding confused.

_Oh, my God_ I thought, _She loves him._

Anna's voice echoed my thoughts, "That's called love, Elena. So what's the problem?"

"Did Damon not tell you that part?" Elena shot back.

"You're seriously putting all those feelings aside so he can have a good relationship with Stefan?" as if I wasn't shocked enough at the fact Damon and Elena have kissed and she is in love with him. I'm the reason she isn't with him?!?

"Yes. I can see that they're important to each other. I even saw it back when they said they hated each other. Their relationship is more important than my feelings,"

"That's Elena, always putting everyone else first," I mumbled, shaking my head at her.

I heard Anna say more but it was too quiet for me to hear until the end, "I was serious by the way. You _have _to get Damon to buy me an Xbox," I assumed Anna was lightening the mood and referring to something said earlier.

I waited for a few minutes, then Anna came out of the door and saw me, "It's rude to eaves drop," she told me walking over, "and a complete invasion of privacy." I smiled a little. She sighed, "How, much did you hear?"

"Enough, I gathered that Elena and Damon kissed at some point yesterday, they've talked about it and she's told Damon that she doesn't want to get in the way of his relationship with me. Damon has told you about it and you're trying to play cupid," I told her.

"Pretty much," we started walking in the direction of our home.

"I also got that Elena is in love with Damon. Does he feel the same?" I asked.

"From what I can see, he does but he hasn't admitted it," she replied.

"Of course he hasn't, it's Damon and emotion," I sighed. "How did you get him to talk to you about the kiss? Or was he bragging?"

"No, I annoyed it out of him," Anna admitted, proudly.

I laughed, "Well he has said I'm insufferably annoying for the last century and a half and I rarely get anything out of him. You must put me to shame," I informed her with a smile.

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" she smiled

"I don't know," I shrugged, "Take it how you want." We were quiet for a few minutes, "So I'm what's standing in the way of Damon and Elena being together?"

"Yeah. I told Damon he should talk to you about it. All it would take is you to give Elena some reassurance and they would be together... happy."

"You can't know that they will be happy Anna."

She stopped and stood in front of me, forcing me to look at her. "Do you have a problem with them being together Stefan?" Anna demanded.

I sighed, "If it's what they both want... no. Elena is my friend and Damon is my brother, I want them both to be happy. But I don't want to see either of them hurt," I admitted truthfully.

"Don't you think that it will hurt them both, having to be around each other, wanting to be together but feeling like they can't? Stefan, that won't end well for anyone and if you keep standing in the way of them you'll lose your brother again. That is exactly what Elena doesn't want and neither does Damon. He just got you back Stefan, but if you're in the way he'll always be angry. He spent nearly a century and a half being angry at you for getting in the way of him and Katherine, he said he hated you for it but it was just anger. This time the anger will be stronger, and it might grow into hate," I looked down at my shoes, knowing she was right.

"Stefan..." she started, so softly humans wouldn't be able to hear, "I remember when you used to idolise Damon, anything he did you wanted to do because he was your big brother and you were Damon's world. The most important thing in his life and he would have protected you at any cost. Katherine ruined that. Elena brought you back together, without any of you realising it. Now you have the chance to be that close again, the only person who can ruin it is you."

I looked up after a few seconds. Anna gave me a reassuring nod and a small smile before disappearing into the night. Leaving me standing there, knowing she was right and wondering how she could read people so well.

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too disappointing for you.**

**Bad news I'm afraid. My sister has got me on laptop ban. I'm supposedly doing homework at the moment :-P**

**So I wont be able to update to quickly :(**

**I will however be able to read you reviews on my phone. So review!!!**

**Love Thalia x**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey there,**

**Should I have done my homework this morning instead of updating? It's due in first period....:S**

**Oh well, this was more fun.**

**So this is what you've all been waiting for:**

**Brotherhood.**

**Friendship**

**Romance**

**What does Stefan do? What will happen with Damon and Elena?**

**Stop reading my crumby Author's Note and find out!**

* * *

Stefan POV

I returned home and called out to my brother, "Damon? You home?"

"Kitchen," he called back. I walked across the house at human speed and found him pouring a bag of blood into a saucepan.

"What's with the pan?" I asked confused. Normally Damon fed and erased morning and night and drank cold blood from a glass through the day.

"I ran into the sheriff earlier," he began, "apparently the counsel have noticed that people have been feeling light headed at work. A few suspect vampires are behind it. Forbes, the Lockwoods and the other big players think it's just the hot weather, but I'm not taking chances, and I like my meals at 98.6."

"Mr. 'Anyone, anytime, anyplace' is giving up the hunt?" I asked mockingly.

Damon sent me a half glare, "Temporally declining from the hunt," he corrected. "So where have you been? I haven't seen you since I got back" my brother inquired.

"Hunting and walking," I answered.

"How poetic of you," Damon teased. I smiled lightly as Damon put the pan on the stove to heat. He turned to face me, looking serious, "Look Stefan... I..." he trailed off and mumbled that it didn't matter.

"I was going to drop by Elena's and catch up a little," I started, knowing that Damon wouldn't know how to start a conversation about his feelings with me. "I got to her drive way but stop because I heard her and Anna talking."

I saw Damon tense, "Do you make a habit f eves dropping on your exes Stefan? Some would call you a stalker," he tried to brush me off but I was doing this for him and Elena. He would talk to me, I'd make sure of it.

I turned the heat of the stove and pushed Damon into a chair at high speed, "Damon, we're having this conversation so for once can you drop the emotionless tough guy act and be honest with me?" I demanded.

He sighed in defeat, something I never thought I'd hear from my brother, "Okay, Stefan. Shoot."

"Do you want to be with Elena?" I asked.

Damon looked up at me, reluctantly, he nodded. I knew this was hard for him.

"Damon," I started slowly, "do you love her?" My brother looked me in the eye, trying to find why I was asking, why it mattered to me. "You're my brother Damon and I care about you. Elena is my friend and I care about her too. You're both important to me and I don't want to see either of you hurt," I felt more than a little awkward being so openly emotional towards Damon but I pushed it down. "Do you love Elena Damon?" I asked again.

"Yes," was his short answer and I could see the truth in his eyes. For the first time since we turned I was absolutely sure of what Damon was telling me.

"Is it because of Katherine?"

"No. Katherine can go to hell, for all I care. Despite what you think Stefan, I've never seen Elena as Katherine," he assured me and I didn't doubt it.

"Don't ever hurt her Damon," I told him making sure he knew how serious I was.

"I'd sooner stake myself," he promised.

I nodded and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" he called after me.

I turned, "To talk to Elena. It's what you want me to do isn't it?"

"Only if this is okay with you, otherwise you're just lying to Elena and she'll know it," he replied.

I smiled at him seeing for the first time how well he knows both me and Elena and realise how well Elena knows us. "Damon I'm over Elena. I'll always love her but more like a sister than anything else. I'm going to make sure Elena knows that. After that, it's up to the two of you."

I turned and walked out of the kitchen hearing a soft, "Thank you Stefan."

"You're welcome," I whispered knowing he would hear. With that exchange we both understood the silent agreement that after this night this conversation would never be spoken of again.

"Was that so hard?" I heard Anna's voice and saw her sitting on the banister, swinging her legs back and forth.

"It's rude to eves drop and a total invasion of privacy," I quoted her. She smiled. "If Damon sees you on that banister you'll be eating vervain," I warned her. "Despite what he says he loves this house, it's the only place he's ever seen as home."

"What about the old Salvatore mansion?" Anna asked, remembering my old home.

"Memories of our father, for Damon it wasn't pleasant. He was never at home there.

Anna nodded and disappeared up to her room. I took out my phone and texted Elena:

**Hey, can I come over? I need to talk to you. – Stefan.**

A few moments later I got a reply:

**Sure, I'm on the back porch, don't let anyone see you. Elena.**

In a matter of minutes I was walking up the drive of the Gilbert house and around the side of the house.

"Hey," I called softly when I saw Elena sitting there.

"Hi," she replied with a small smile. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You, me and Damon," I answered.

Her face dropped and she looked down. "What about us?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Elena, we both know I'm not good at it so here it is; I heard you and Anna talking earlier, then I talked to Anna and then Damon." I paused as Elena's eyes widened. "Elena, look at me," I requested, she hesitated for a moment but looked up into my eyes, "I'm always going to love you, but not in the same way I once did. You're important to me Elena and I care about you a lot but you're more like family or a best friend than a girlfriend. I really want to get past the awkwardness."

"Me too," she whispered.

"Damon cares about you Elena, he wants to be with you and you want to be with him as well so stop worrying about me because as long as you and Damon are happy I'm okay," I told her.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to get betwe-"

"Elena I know," I cut her off, "and I'm sure," I assured her.

She smiled and hugged me, I hugged her back. "Thanks."

"No problem." I pulled away from her, "You should probably get some sleep. Elena nodded and I started to walk away, "Oh," I turned back to her, "I'm not sure if Anna told you but Bonnie came to the boarding house looking for you last night. I think you should probably talk and I apologize on Anna's behalf if the little speech she made has made things worse."

"Thanks Stefan, for everything."

I nodded and walked away.

Elena POV

When I woke up all I wanted to do was go to Damon. I debated whether it was a good idea to go before school, if everything went how I hoped then I wouldn't want to leave, but I decided that if I didn't go straight away Damon might thing that I was only using Stefan as an excuse and that I didn't really want to be with him, when I did, I really, really did. _Besides,_ I argued, _it's early, I have hours before school and Stefan and Anna will be there._

So I quickly got showered and dress before scribbling a note telling Jenna where I was. I then got in my care and arrived at the boarding house before 7. I got out of my car and softly knocked on the door.

Anna opened up with a smile, "Hey Elena, come on in.

"Thanks," I said and walked passed her. "Is Damon home?" I asked.

"He's in his room," she answered shortly.

I was disappointed, "Well I'll talk to him after school then, mind if I hang with you here for a few hours?"

Anna laughed, "He should be awake Elena, he's already been down for coffee and blood."

I blushed slightly in embarrassment, "Oh. Thanks Anna." I walked half way up the stairs and turned, "No eves dropping," I warned.

"No promises," Anna smirked.

I continued up the stairs and to Damon's bedroom door. I raised my hand and knocked.

"Go away, I'm asleep," I heard Damon groan in boredom.

"You're not asleep, you're talking to me," I shot back.

Instantly the door opened, "Elena," Damon greeted in surprise.

"Hi," I greeted, reluctantly tearing my eyes away from his perfectly toned, bare chest, "Um... can we talk?"

"Sure," Damon answered, stepping aside to let me in. "Sit anywhere," he told me so I took the sturdy, black, wooden chair, in the corner. "What can I do for you today?" he asked though I was damn sure he knew.

"Well... You and Anna have talked, me and Anna have talked, you and Stefan have talked, me and Stefan have talked, I thought it was about time we talked," I listed not really knowing how to start the conversation we needed to have.

"Okay," Damon answered and sat on the bad, across from me. We were both looking at the floor, not knowing what to say.

"It's awfully quiet up there!" I heard Anna call.

"I swear I said 'no eves dropping'," I mumbled.

Damon smirked, "She has a point though," he got up and went over to his CD player and turned it on.

"Dance with me," he requested, pulling me from the chair as the music started.

I laughed but gladly obliged. It was _Here Without You_, one of my favourite songs after all. Damon placed my arms around his neck and moved his hands down to my hips.

We gently swayed to the and when it came to the chorus Damon leant down and sang, softly in my ear,

"I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me"

I tightened my grip around him and leaned my head on his bare shoulder, taking in his sweet. Intoxicating scent, as we swayed. Damon spun me and sang the second chorus and the third verse

"I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby

And I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me

Everything I know

And anywhere I go

It gets but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls

And when it's all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love," with that last line he lifted my face and looked me directly in the eyes as he sang.

"I love you," I whispered and he leaned down and kissed me, softly at first and then growing more passionate.

"I love you too," he whispered back when we finally broke apart.

"It's about time," we heard Anna.

Both of our heads snapped up and we saw Anna standing in the doorway with Stefan behind her. He smiled at me.

"Can I ask why everyone is in my room?" Damon demanded.

Anna smirked.

"I just thought I'd remind you, Damon," Stefan started, "that Elena has to go to school. So don't get too carried away."

"Buzz kill," Damon muttered. I laughed and kissed him before I pulled him out of the room with me. "And what does Mi Lady want for breakfast?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"What makes you think I haven't already eaten?" I asked, missing the banter Damon and I share.

"Because you woke up, realised you couldn't resist me any longer and came running straight over here," he answered cockily.

I laughed, "You're full of yourself," I stated the obvious.

"And you love it," he whispered in my ear, causing me to shiver. I could practically feel him smirk at this reaction.

I turned around, ran my hands up the strong, muscular plains of Damon's bare chest and rested them on his shoulders as I reached up to kiss him. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, caressing every surface in my mouth with his tongue. We broke of the air but continued seconds later.

"I have a feeling this is going to be even more annoying than Noah's obsession," I heard Anna comment to Stefan, but I wasn't going to stop...not a chance.

"You're the one who decided to play Cupid, so stop complaining," he answered.

"Would you rather I'd left them both to be miserable?" Anna asked of the younger Salvatore.

"No, I'm not the one complaining. I would rather you be quietly satisfied with your handy work," Stefan shot back.

Damon and I broke off for air once more, "You know we can hear you," Damon spoke softly, but I knew the others could hear.

"You know we can see you," came Anna's reply.

"If it bothers you don't look," I told Anna and Damon smirked at me.

"Pancakes?" he asked leaning his forehead against mine.

"Perfect," I answered giving him one last, light kiss before turning to walk down the stairs.

* * *

**Well, that's that then.**

**Damon and Elena are together.**

**I just want to make it clear that this is not the end of the story. I mean we still have the Bonnie thing to sort out, where will Elena and Alaric's relationship go? and Jeremy is still in the dark about both vampires _and_ Elena's adoption! How could I end this story now?**

**Well I have to go deliver papers to the old, the disable and the just plain lazy (ha, my mum!) I then have to do my homework :(**

**Review please.**

**Love Thalia x**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**How are ya?**

**Great knews! I converted my little sister too a Damon lover! Finaly!**

**So, this Chapter is mainly based around Elena and Bonnie and the vampires' tendancy to eves drop but don't worry, we still have Delena"**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Elena POV

I sat at the island in the kitchen, on Damon's lap as I ate his delicious homemade pancakes. My head was on his shoulder and his face was buried in my neck, sometimes kissing me, sometimes just resting there, his warm breath making my skin tingle. He leaned down and took the mouthful of syrup drenched pancake from my fork before it got to my mouth, I turned and glared at him playfully and he just smirked and kissed me softly. I smiled and went back to eating.

"Seriously Stefan!" Anna whined from across the island, "The idea is to blend in, be normal! We live on the very edge of town, two and a half miles away from the school, yet we walk? If Damon wasn't on the founders' council I'm sure that they would have already suspected you as a vampire because of it!" Anna argued.

"I think your exaggerating a bit Anna. Yeah, it's a little strange that I walk so far to school but I earned the reputation of 'strange, new mystery guy' when I got here so people over look it. You have the 'strange and lurky' thing with Jeremy so continue that rep at school and no one will thing twice," Stefan reasoned.

"We both know that want work, and I don't want the whole town thinking I'm a stalker chick, thank you very much. I would like to be as normal as possible, you know, so I don't get staked!" She snapped back.

"Remind me why I agreed to let her live here," Damon whispered in my ear. I laughed and Anna glared at the two of us.

"Well Anna," Stefan sighed, "Why don't you ask Elena if she'll give to a lift as she'll have to leave in a minute, you can appear normal then."

I glanced at the clock and saw that if I didn't leave now I wouldn't have time to talk to Bonnie before class. I quickly scooped the last forkful into my mouth.

"Can't you stay here today?" Damon pouted as I stood.

"Afraid not, I already skipped yesterday," I replied with a small smile.

"Plus Alaric told here last night that he wouldn't cover for her with Jenna again," Anna added.

I felt annoyed but unsurprised that she had listened, "God! Can't I have one private conversation? I swear, I'm gonna buy a portable blender and take it everywhere I go," I huffed in annoyance. Damon chuckled beside me, Anna grinned cheekily and Stefan just sent me an apologetic smile. I shook my head, "If you two want a ride I'm leaving now." I told them and they disappeared to get their stuff.

I turned and wrapped my arms around Damon's neck. His arms snaked around my waist as he pulled me closer and kissed me. I returned the soft, slow kiss until we heard Stefan clear his throat in the doorway.

"We'll wait in the car," he told me and walked way.

"I'll see you later?" I asked Damon.

He kissed me again, "You bet."

"I love you," I told his and a genuine smile graced Damon's soft lips.

"I love you too."

I gave him a soft kiss before leaving him there and going to my car to find Anna still moaning at Stefan about the whole car thing.

"Okay, what if a friend who lives on the other side of town invites me over. I turn up on the doorstep, no car in site should I say, 'Oh I walked seven miles other here, no biggie' I don't think so somehow."

Stefan was getting frustrated with her now, he sighed, "Well if that situation comes around convince Damon to drive you!"

Anna opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "If you two keep arguing I'm kicking you out the car right now," I warned.

"You couldn't," Anna pointed out.

"Maybe true but I can shout Damon and he can," I shot back, I knew Anna was older that Damon but not much, her strength didn't surpass his by much if any so he could pull her out of a car if he was quick enough.

Anna knew this and pouted.

"Thank you Elena," Stefan whispered. I smiled at him before Anna jabbed him in the ribs. I drove off, thinking, _I need to talk to Bonnie,_ to distract myself from the vampires in the car.

When we arrived at school I told Anna I'd see her at lunch and Stefan said he'd meet me in class. I nodded and started towards the picnic tables, where I knew Bonnie always sat in the mornings. I saw her staring into the woods, with her back to me, for a brief second I saw several leaves spontaneously catch fire. In the flames I saw the features of Bonnie and myself when we were ten, it was a copy of a photo Bonnie has us at her Halloween Party, ironically, we were dressed as witches. I smiled and walked up to her.

"Nice way to keep the secret Bonnie," I playfully scolded and then smiled.

She looked up and smiled back, "Are you mad at me?" she asked sounding really sorry.

I shook my head and sat opposite her, "No but I have to tell you something which may cause you to hate me for the rest of my life."

"I could never hate you Elena," she replied quickly, "and I'm really sorry for saying those things to you the other day, I get that you made Damon a promise and I understand you forgiving Anna. But I still don't trust her, or Damon, but I want fight against them and if you ever need my help, I'll be there, just as long as you understand that it's for you, not them," Bonnie finished her speech and I was shocked, impressed and touched.

However it made what I had to say even harder and dread set in my stomach. "Thank you Bonnie, that means a lot to me," I hugged her. "But I still think you could hate me for what I have to tell you," Bonnie's brow furrowed in confusion. She motioned for me to go on, "I'm kind of ... dating Damon now," I blurted, afraid of her reaction.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "When did this happen?" she asked.

"Well, I first realised I had feelings for him when we went away after you left The Grill. We started Dating this morning," I answered.

Bonnie took a deep breath and sighed, " I don't hate you Elena and I'm not mad about it, but Damon is dangerous, are you sure you know what you're getting into?" she looked concerned.

"I know you don't trust him Bonnie, and I'm not trying to change your mind, though I would love it if you could get on with him, but Damon has changed, the uncaring asshole thing is just an act he puts on to try and stop himself from getting hurt. When he's with me, he puts his walls down, in reality he's actually one of the sweetest people I've ever met. He's saved my life more than once Bonnie and I know he would never do anything to hurt me," I told her, I hesitated wondering how she would take what I said next, "I love him Bonnie."

"Yeah, I worked that out from what you just said," she smiled. I smiled back. We got up and started to walk towards the school, "I just can't imagine him being sweet, are we talking about the same Damon Salvatore?" I laughed and linked arms with her. We stopped at our lockers, I felt my phone buzz a few times but waited until I was in class and the teacher was talking before I looked at it. I had three texts:

_**You think I'm sweet? Aww ;D**_

_**But how could to tell the little which that?**_

_**She might stop hating me!**_

_**-Damon x**_

I looked out of the window and saw Damon standing at the edge of the woods, a hundred meters from where we had been sitting. He was too far for me to see his face but I knew he was smirking.

I went to the next message:

_**Damon can be sweet? I don't believe it.**_

_**Anna :-)**_

I bit my lip to keep from groaning in annoyance. The next message read:

_**When is Damon ever sweet?**_

_**Need I remind you he spent 145 years torturing me?**_

_**Lol.**_

_**-Stefan.**_

I looked across the room and scowled at Stefan. He sent me that apologetic smile again and I felt my phone buzz.

_**I'm sorry :S**_

_**I'm glad it worked out with you and Bonnie.**_

_**:)**_

_**-Stefan**_

I opened a blank text and typed:

_**I hat vampires!**_

_**I really need to buy a blender!**_

_**-A scowling Elena.**_

I sent it to all three vampires and Bonnie. Stefan looked up and smiled, Bonnie looked at me in confusion. I simply nodded towards Stefan and pointed at my ear. She understood and sent Stefan a playfully scolding look. He bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Miss. Ericson noticed though, "If you could pay attention Mr. Salvatore, Ms. Bennet, Ms. Gilbert," she scaled. We all look apologetic at her as she continued to read out notices about school clubs.

My phone buzzed again signalling two new messages:

_**Aww don't be mad!**_

_**I think you're sweet too.**_

_**-Damon (pouting) x**_

I couldn't help but smile and I quickly replied:

_**LOL**_

_**Stop pouting and stop stalking me at school.**_

_**Go get drunk or something.**_

_**I'll see you later**_

_**-Elena xxx**_

I read the next message:

_**Hehe :-)**_

_**-Anna**_

I heard Miss. Ericson tell us to start studying, it was study hall after all and Bonnie raised her hand.

"Miss, could Elena, Stefan and I sit together please? We have a history project together," being the ignorant old woman she is, she believed Bonnie and allowed it.

When I sat in the desk beside Stefan I elbowed him in the side, "Stop eves dropping! Just because you have enhanced hearing does not mean you have a right to listen to other people's conversations."

"It's not like I heard anything personal Elena," he justified.

"You heard he confess her love for your brother," Bonnie pointed out, raising an eyebrow in disappointment.

"I heard that this morning," He waved it way.

"Yet another time you were eves dropping," I scowled.

"So was Anna."

"Anna was eves dropping on me and Bonnie as well. So was Damon, it doesn't make it any better, it just annoys me more," I scalded, only half playful.

"I bet your not this mad at Damon," Stefan countered.

"I have to agree with him there," Bonnie cut in.

"I thought you were on my side!" I complained, pouting a little.

We all burst into laughter and then opened our textbooks so it looked like we were studying, but were actually having a general catch up on what was going on in each others' lives.

Stefan POV

My playful argument with Elena and Bonnie was fun but it did make me feel a little guilty, maybe I shouldn't have let Anna talk me into waiting by the doors and listening.

Bonnie POV

Study Hall was great. Elena and I ganging up on Stefan was fun and then we had a general chat.

"So are either of you going to tell me what happened with Matt and Tyler last week?" Elena asked and I remembered mentioning they had a fight at football practice.

"I don't know what caused the fight, I was in the locker room and came out to see Alaric standing by Matt and Tyler ran at him," Stefan answered.

"So it's only me you eves drop on," Elena quipped, smirking.

Stefan laughed, "The showers were on."

"Stop smirking Elena," I told her, "Damon's rubbing off on you." She just rolled her eyes. "I talked to Matt about it yesterday, he said that Tyler was talking to Scott and Josh and they were comparing how many girls they'd been with, Vicki was brought up and then Tyler said something along the lines of 'but I can't really say she was a great score, she was just a slag that ended up sleeping around with a kid,' trying to look cool. Matt heard and understandably didn't take it well. He said something about Tyler's Dad hitting on anything with legs and his mom flirting with guys half her age. Both of them said stuff that was out of order but as usual Ty threw the first punch," I explained.

"Whoa," was all Elena had time to say before an announcement came through the over head speaker.

"_Mr. Saltzman would like to see Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet and Annabel Mason in his office immediately. That's Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet and Annabel Mason to Mr. Saltzman. Thank you."_

I frowned and the three of us stood up, "Does Mr. Saltzman know about my powers?" I asked when we were in the corridor.

"No, but he knows you know about vampires," she answered.

"I'm guessing we have some trouble then," Stefan stated.

Suddenly I heard a voice behind us, "Why did I get a call from the teacher?" Damon asked and I turned to see him walking behind Elena with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.

"We don't know," I came another voice from beside me, "but we've all been called to his office," Anna answered him.

"Sounds exciting," Damon replied as he nuzzled Elena's neck.

* * *

**So, what did you think?**

**Like?**

**Love?**

**Hate?**

**Let me know.**

**What do you think Alaric has to tell them? Seriously, tell me because i threw that in there as it flew into my head because if there is some drama with Alaric it will make something I have planned for later make more sense. I have know idea what Alaric has to say. Anyone who gives me a good idea (and new vamp in town doesn't count, that's obviouse) will be credited. One rule: Not to involve Isobel! I have plans for her later...**

**

* * *

**

**HELP ME!**

**SO I AM THINKING ABOUT DOING A ONESHOT, A SONGFIC PROBS.**

**THE STORY LINE IS THAT DAMON LEFT TOWN BECAUSE HE SAW HE WAS PUTTING STRAIN ON ELENA AND STEFAN AND DIDN'T WANT ELENA TO END UP HURT. STEFAN CAN SEE THAT ELENA MISSES DAMON AND THINKS ABOUT HIM A LOT AND IT'S LIKE DAMON IS PART OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT EVEN THERE ANY MORE.**

**THEN DAMON WILL COME BACK AND THERE WILL BE SOME DELENA.**

**THE STORY WILL BE STEFAN'S POV ABOUT ELENA'S FEELINGS FOR DAMON.**

**DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA?**

**SHOULD IT BE UNDER DAMON/ELENA OR STEFAN/ELENA BECAUSE IT IS STEFAN'S VIEW ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND HOW DAMON AFFECTS IT.**

**PLEASE HELP!**

* * *

**Well I have to go to bed now, I start work experience tomorrow, good news: 2 weeks off school. Not so good news: I have to look after little kids in a nursery with some women hovering ofer me shoulder.**

**Please leave a review!**

**Love Thalia xxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey there people.**

**Sorry this took so long, I have the lame school excues again.**

**Previously:**

"I could never hate you Elena," she replied quickly, "and I'm really sorry for saying those things to you the other day, I get that you made Damon a promise and I understand you forgiving Anna. But I still don't trust her, or Damon, but I won't fight against them and if you ever need my help, I'll be there, just as long as you understand that it's for you, not them," Bonnie finished her speech and I was shocked, impressed and touched.

, "I love him Bonnie."

"Yeah, I worked that out from what you just said," she smiled. I smiled back. We got up and started to walk towards the school, "I just can't imagine him being sweet, are we talking about the same Damon Salvatore?"

"_Mr. Saltzman would like to see Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet and Annabel Mason in his office immediately. That's Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennet and Annabel Mason to Mr. Saltzman. Thank you."_

"I'm guessing we have some trouble then," Stefan stated.

"Sounds exciting," Damon replied as he nuzzled Elena's neck.

**So with next to no waffle, let's see what Alaric wants...**

* * *

Damon POV

I buried my face in Elena's neck and continued towards Ric's office. I wondered what was going on but more importantly I wanted to find out who had given him my number so I could kill them.

Bonnie knocked on the door and it was immediately opened.

"Get in here," was the only greeting the teacher offered.

"Somebody's a little rude and impatient," I whispered, earning myself an elbow in the ribs from Elena.

"Where's the tomb that you guys opened?" Alaric asked as soon as the door was closed.

"well hello to you too," I responded, smirking sarcastically. "We're fine thanks Ric. Good of you to ask."

"Not the time for your remarks Da-" he turned to glare at me but did a double take when he saw my arms around Elena. This just widened my smirk. "Are you two...?"

"Yes their dating," Anna responded with an impatient eye roll. "But that's not important-"

"Then why did you work so hard to make it happen?" I interrupted, she ignored me

"What's important at the moment is you telling us why you're so interested in the tomb," she told Mr. Vampire Slayer.

_Why haven't I killed him yet? Oh year, I did, stupid magic ring,_ I thought.

"What do you guys not watch the news?" we all looked as if saying 'get to the point'. "Read the paper...?"

"Places to go, wives to drain," I shrugged with a smirk. I knew that was below the belt and definitely pushing my luck but I couldn't resist. Elena shot me a warning look when she saw her teacher tense.

Ric shook his head, as if to shake the thoughts away, and continued. "Well that's useful," he muttered sarcastically. "A load of hikers have reported hearing things in the woods. Things like rocks falling, screams of pain, growling. 'Experts' think there is an earthquake coming and the animals can sense it. I'm not so sure," Alaric explained, pulling out a map of Mystic Falls with a red circle on it. "All of this has occurred in this area."

Stefan, Anna and I looked at each other, worriedly. Elena tensed and looked up at me, her eyes pleading me to tell her she was wrong. I shook my head with a sombre expression and rubbed her arm reassuringly before stepping away from her.

"The tomb is here," I said, picking up a pen and drawing a dot in the centre of the circle. "We have a problem.

"No shit," Anna glared at me. "How can they be awake? What did you do?" she demanded.

"Don't you dare blame me for this!" I growled. "Why would I want a tomb full of pissed, blood thirsty vampires all over my town?"

"Well somebody must have given them blood and the only people in town who know that the tomb even exists are in this room!" she yelled.

"Yes! Some idiot who doesn't know there's a seal stopping them from getting out! Let me think, who does that include? Maybe a mouthy little cousin of mine!"

Anna was about to shout back when Elena stepped in between us and yelled, "Both of you shut the hell up!" Everyone was stunned into silence. She turned to me and looked fuming, "Blaming Anna, or anyone else, is not going to help!"

"Did I ever tell you you're hot when you're angry?" I asked because she really was. Elena slapped me – hard for a human, it almost hurt as I turned back to her, rubbing my jaw and smirking.

"Anna," she spun around to face her. "A lot of vampires came here, trying to get into the tomb; some of them got trapped in there. When Damon went in to save Katherine he took a blood bag for her, others may have too. The vampires are awake but still trapped.

"So what are we going to do?" Alaric asked.

"_we_ aren't going to do anything. This doesn't concern you," I decided.

"Damon..." Elena started.

"No Elena. You won't be very happy if let him get killed and that's exactly what will happen if he is there, wondering around in my way."

"You said that last time," she muttered barely loud enough, even for vampire hearing, but Stefan heard too and smirked.

"He's not coming and before you say anything, neither are you Elena," I told my girlfriend, my voice full of authority.

"The hell I'm not!" she shouted. "You three can't go in there so Alaric won't be 'in your way' and he can't do it all himself. He can take care of himself and so can I," Elena argued

I took a breath to keep from yelling back at her and spoke firmly, "Elena this isn't one or two vampires who won't try to hurt you until they see a stake. We're talking about a whole tomb containing over twenty-five starving and very awake vampires. I'm not putting you in that danger," I looked at her with hard eyes.

"Not you're not; I am," she replied defiantly.

"Damn it Elena!" I slammed my palm on a desk, cracking it.

I was thankful for Stefan's overprotective nature for a moment as he backed me up, "He has a point Elena. You should listen."

"Don't you start," Elena glared.

"That's enough," I decided. "Bonnie will remove the seal, Stefan Anna and I will go in, stake any who try to attack us and throw gas on the rest. We pour a trail to the door and stat the fire from the outside," I ordered.

"She's not doing it!" "I'm not doing it!" Elena and Bonnie snapped simultaneously.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?" Elena demanded of me. "Not to mention the fact that they could escape if the seal is down.

"Do you have a better idea Elena?" I asked, bitingly, not expecting an answer.

"Bonnie knows a spell which demobilises vampires. If she does the spell, me and Alaric go in and pour the gas, we come out and throw a match in there."

"Spell?" Ric asked, confused.

Bonnie hesitated, "I-I'm a witch."

"Oh. What's more powerful, a witch or a vampire?"

The little witch didn't answer. She just turned he devil eyes on me and my eyes started stinging. Soon my head felt like it was a pin cushion, I thought my brain would explode as I clutched my skull and fell to my knees.

"Damon!" I heard Elena gasp and run to my side. "Okay Bonnie you've made your point, now stop!"

The pain went on for a few agonisingly (literally) long seconds before it began to subside. I looked up and glared. "Damn it Bonnie you little-"

I was stopped by Elena's hand on my chest. "Don't give her a reason to do it again Damon." I stopped but continued to glare.

"So you've proved you're stronger than one vampire, but you're no Emily Bennet. That doesn't mean you can take out a tomb full," I snapped.

"I'm stronger than I was last time Damon. I've been practicing," Bonnie answered in a hard voice, glaring back at me.

"Good, so you can remove the seal," I smirked.

"If I remove that seal the vampires will escape. People. Will. Die. My Grams will have died for nothing, most probably me as well. I'm strong than I was but I'm not stronger than me and Grams together. I'll demobilise the vamps but you three will have to be half a mile away ," Bonnie explained.

"When did I agree to this?" I asked rhetorically.

"You didn't," Elena quipped. "We're doing this my way!" The two of us glared at each other for a moment. Elena softened her eyes to a pleading gaze and I looked down, giving the slightest of nods.

"Wow, someone who can order Damon Salvatore around. Even Katherine didn't manage that; she was more into manipulation..." Anna trailed off when she saw me glaring at her and everyone else staring. Other than Elena, she was looking at me with worried eyes; trying to predict my reaction.

The next second, Anna was pinned against the wall. "It would be wise for you to remember that I am not only letting you stay in _my_ town but also in _my house_. So keep your comments to yourself or you'll have to decide between a stake in your chest and going off to reunite with Katherine," I spat the bitch's name out, putting all of my hatred for her into the three syllables. I felt Elena's hand on my shoulder and let go of Anna. "We need to plan. I want this over with tonight, so when can you get to the boarding house?" I asked Ric and the witch.

"Now, if that suits you. I can take these out for an extra credit field trip. It just means you'll have to write something about the Battle of Willow Creek, to cover up," Ric informed me.

"Great. Do whatever paper work to get them out for the day and bee there at noon. Stefan, I need you to do a harvest, just in case," my brother nodded. I grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her out of the room. "So, we've got two and a half hours. What do you want to do? I asked with a smirk.

"Let's go for a drive," she answered with a smile. If my heart was beating, I'm sure it would have stopped when I saw Elena's smile. I leaned down and kissed her softly before walking, hand in hand, out of the school and to my car.

Stefan POV

When Damon and Elena left the room I saw Alaric open his mouth to speak but held up my hand to stop him and pointed to my ear, then to the corridor. I waited until I heard Damon's car start before saying, "You're good."

"What the hell is going on? Damon and Elena? I thought you love Elena!" Alaric bellowed.

"I do love Elena! Just not in that way, not anymore. Believe me Alaric, if I thought for a second that Damon would hurt Elena I wouldn't let them be together," I reasoned. "He loves her."

Alaric scoffed, "Love, he's not capable of love!"

"I've never seen him like this..." I started.

"...Not even with Katherine," Anna finished.

"HE KILLED MY WIFE!" my teacher screamed. I narrowly dodged the stake, he threw in rage. "He. Is not. Capable. Of. LOVE!"

"I'm still not right with that," I admitted, changing the subject. "One of the random girls Damon kills just happens to spend her life researching the supernatural... it's too much of a coincidence to sit easy with me," I explained.

"What are you saying?" he accused.

"Just that I'd like to look in to it," I assured him. "Do you have any of her work?"

"I have her laptop at home. Everything she ever wrote or researched is on that. But back to Elena-"

"I won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"You have _my_ word," Bonnie suddenly spoke. "Nothing will happen to Elena and if Damon tries, this town will see where spontaneous human combustion comes from."

Alaric seemed satisfied with that and I made a mental note to find out why he seemed to have become so much more attached to Elena than anyone else in town, including Jenna and Jeremy.

He scribbled a form out and asked Bonnie to hand it in to the office. Anna went back to the boarding house (not without a jab at me not having a car so I told her to get Elena's keys out of her locker and take that) and I went with Alaric to his so that I could collect Isobel's laptop.

"I still don't see why you want this," Alaric muttered as he hoped the door and walked down his hallway, leaving me on the porch.

"I just want to know what she knew. I'm not trying to justify my brother's actions," I told him yet again.

"You can come in," he called realising that I needed an invite.

"Thanks," I walked in and shut the door. "Besides, there's more to the supernatural than witches and vampires. Damon and I know next to nothing about any of it. Isobel might have. Her research could be very useful in protecting the town." Ric turned to me, tensed and doubtful, I decided to test something. "It could help me to keep Elena safe," I told him truthfully.

He visibly relaxed, "Okay. I guess that makes sense." He handed me a laptop bag and changed the subject. "What did Damon mean by 'harvest' anyway?"

"He still grows vervain, to supply the counsel and for territory protection, seeing as the town is becoming the vampire capital of the US it's been useful.

"Right... Speaking of territory, since when does the town belong to him?" he asked.

I sighed at all the questions but answered anyway, "Back when the town was foundered the first Families to settle were the Salvatores and the Lockwoods. My family was richer and morepowerful but handed the town to the Lockwoods..."

"Why? Most of the rich were all about power and money in those days," Alaric told me. "No offence," he added remembering 'those days' were my days.

"None taken. My father loved power and money, just like any other man, but he didn't like to be seen like that, he liked his reputation of an honest, modest man who was proud of his town an it's people for who they were. I only wish that I was like Damon and realised it was _only_ a reputation before the vampires came...

"Anyway, when the deal was second my father's part was that he would advise the first mayor Lockwood in all of his decisions and that when he died the eldest member of the Salvatore Family would take control of the town."

"So, by rights... the town belongs to Damon," Ric concluded.

I nodded, "He didn't care for a long time, well, he acted like he didn't. As I look back now... I think he might have, I used to come back here every couple of years to see how the family was doing. Damon came back every fifteen to twenty years I think, I figured he was just around to torment me but things have changed I'm not sure of much that I thought back then anymore. What I am sure of is that when we both came back last year, when we met Elena, Damon slowly started to change. He started Caring, not just for Elena – though it was mostly – but for the town and its people. He said he joined the counsel to keep them from finding us but deep down, he wants to protect this town, it's _his town_ to him now and he has a right to it... we just can't tell anyone that."

"I suppose I get what you're saying but I still don't trust him."

I smiled lightly as the two of us got up and walked out the door. "That's the thing about Damon, since he's changed, you start trusting him and you don't even realise until he's saved your life.

* * *

**Well I hope thar wasn't too dissapointing after the long wait.**

**I would love to promise you that another chapter is on the way, but I don't make promises which I can't keep. I know it's summer holiday and I should have more time but I'm distracted by an original story of my own which I'm writing.**

**Sorry, I'll try to update as well.**

**Love Thalia xxx**


End file.
